Generator Rex: Justice for All
by KaliAnn
Summary: Fusion with YJ. Months after Rex's miraculous return, the world is on the bring of WWIII ,with threats from Hunter Cain's movement getting stronger each day and causing trouble. With a little help from new friends can Rex and co achieve a peaceful future?
1. Kismet

_This story is a fusion between my version of the Young Justice world and the world of Generator Rex I previously created. Their will be cannon elements from both shows, but should be considered AU. To read previous YJ stories click my profile. Thank you and enjoy!_

It was late and the moonlight shimmered across the Temple grounds. Most of the residents in Haven were asleep dreaming peaceful thoughts, but inside members of the Council were frocked with worry about the present dangers of the world. It seemed that old threats refused to stay down.

Mage sat in a mediation pose next to the alter praying for guidance. Inside her body, the spirit of Luna reached out; trying to connect with her people to find a solution to botheration that was plaguing not only the magic users, but the world in general. It had been almost seven months since the day Rex sacrificed himself; to prevent the failsafe in nanites from executing everyone on the planet. Although he succeeded in his mission, the dream of true symbiosis with the nanites was still out of reach. In the following months since then, unexpected complications and unforeseen dangers had put the world on edge. As it was, Haven's residences were worried that a global catastrophe unlike anything ever seen was about to occur, with one stroke of a match.

"This is not the kind of world my people envisioned when we first came to this planet. How quickly the gifts of elders can turn and change," Luna thought to Mage who had to agree. She opened her eyes and sat up worry showing in her eyes. A migraine was starting to form in her head. "What can we do? The world is getting closer and closer to the brink of destruction. The fear of the unknown is causing widespread panic. How can we avoid the lost of so many innocent lives?"

"Are you alright? You seem extremely troubled tonight. Is there anything that we can assist you in this time of uncertainty?" Tawret questioned the young avatar. The High Priestess was joined by, Bevin and Rory, who also looked concerned for the avatar of their Goddess.

"Your emotions are all over the place Mage. The fear you are sending out, is only matched by the concern tethered to it. Believe us, we share in your emotions. The world is reaching a critical moment in its evolution," Bevin remarked kindly to Mage.

"That would be an understatement Bevin. The world has not faced such a critical juncture since the days of early manna manipulation. Consort Rex saved the whole planet with his sacrifice, and was given the second chance at life, in order to see that the results of his sacrifice. Instead of being grateful and understanding, the world is in a near state of panic. The fear of another failsafe shutdown or worse, even more dangerous EVOs has humans scrambling. The symbiosis dream of the nanites has yet to fully take place. People can still go EVO by random chance or unintentional thoughts. Mindless animals and plants still walk this planet. Because of that, the future of the nanites, along with the balance created by their Nanite Nexus, is irresolute," Mage responded with a passion. Inside Luna agreed with her assessment.

"It's true that symbiosis has yet to reach the level of complete understanding between man and machine. The nanites, even after six and half years of conscious, are only children struggling to understand the world around them. They are easily confused and naïve about the real world. Even Naniqueen, though an effective leader, is immature when it comes to understanding the inner workings of biological creatures," Bevin added.

"The world of the nanites is a complex one. Our allies speak of changes to the Nanite Nexus internal structure. The team has never fully understood its nature and how it affects the reality we live in. Governments are demanding answers to satisfy a restless public. Fear of the unknown coupled with paranoia has made society impatient for answers. Answers that the public might not like," Tawret added. "Mortals have forgotten that it takes time to reveal all that is to be known. Sometimes they mysterious of the world can't be unraveled at all. The impatience of society will be its undoing."

"Not only the impatience or fear, but being mislead and taken advantage of by those who wish to control the masses. To rebuild the world in their own image without care for the damage they inflict," Rory spat angrily. His thoughts turned to the leader of the newest threat.

"You're talking about Hunter Cain and his movement. The Humans Against EVOs and Allies movement is a menace to anyone who doesn't fit a particular mold of normal. That movement is growing stronger ever since Cain got out of prison on a technicality. In past times, charismatic leaders have always been able to trick the simple minded to become sheep. Yet this is not just a handful of people who have an opinion on an issue. It's a political group, with a precise agenda, that has been popping up in countries all over the world. Cain preaches about the purity of the human race and that EVOs and nanites are mistakes that need to be eliminated."

"I've watched his recent broadcasts. He and his followers are making it difficult for High Priestess Circe and the rest of Abysus to work with the UN. The HAEA has been demonstrating against EVOs and blaming the nanites for a variety of issues plaguing society ranging from famine to issues with sexuality. The wake of chaos has made it next to impossible for, Aoife and Sloan to locate and invite magic users, to come here in fear that they will be targeted next. The internal fire inside that man will not rest until it becomes a raging forest fire consuming all who gets caught in the blaze."

"I agree with Rory. Cain is an extremely loose cannon who will attempt to undo all that we've strived for. It's not enough for him to cause trouble for Abysus and undermine the benefits of the nanites; he wants to have all EVOs locked up. Dr. Holiday told me about an experiment going on in the jungles of the chupacabra, an experiment that if successful, could sway the opinions of both governments and the public; that those who chose to stay EVO are not dangerous and that they can actually benefit our world. The next three weeks will be critical due to the circumstance of tying together the three separate issues into one bundle."

"True, the fates of the world are tied with one another. I've attempted to divine the future, but the world is still very uncertain. The bones and sand I've used all say that a great change is coming and that the future of our world could either be death or life."

"Bevin, are your sure your divinations can't be more accurate?"

"You know as well as I do, that discerning the future is always going to have its difficulties. I can't perceive exactly what will occur next, but I can promise you this. The sands say that our fates will be aided by the help of great heroes of impeccable character. Unfortunately, I don't know any of the five Ws. All I know about them is that these strange icons," the empathic woman said, showing the group her drawings hoping one would know what the symbols would mean.

Tawret was wise and old, but she had never seen such symbols before. There were twelve in all and each was very different. Some of them were letters like a giant S in a shield or a stylized A. Others were pictures of things like a lightning bolt and a green arrow. Some had double symbols like an ankh and tanto or a question mark around and arrow. Whoever these symbols were connected to, the people of Haven hoped they would be friendly.

In Providence, Circe was working late while Rex was conked out in bed. Their beautiful little girl, Eilonwy, who was now 14 months old, was sleeping in her crib not making a sound. Circe knew she should be resting for tomorrow's workload, but she was restless so instead she worked. She had a lot to do tomorrow starting with planning for the upcoming UN meeting. It would be a very important one determining the rights and legal dealings of EVOs in countries all over the globe. She really needed to get her arguments together. There were also some legal issues still to iron out with Abysus as a whole country that Van Kliess and Dr. Hansen had asked her to look over. It was her duty as the country's UN representatives and Ambassador at Large.

"Checks and balance of governmental powers, issues with creating and using our currency, and proposals for treaties and citizens rights. Ugh, when I joined the model UN back when I lived at home; I didn't think I'd be using those skills so soon. This is so much for someone so young to deal with. How am I supposed to figure this all out?" Circe wondered as she signed some paperwork about budget ideas. She rubbed her arms ignoring flair of pain. Last week she had to deal with an unpleasant confrontation between Hunter Cain's followers when she had gone to D.C. to talk with the President regarding the possibility of forming a treaty with the USA. A member of HAEA had hit her with a rock nearly breaking her arm. One of the protesters had nearly struck her daughter down. It had been nearly an all out frenzy and it taken all her powers over hypnotism and persuasion to prevent retaliation.

"We've come so far. The next meeting with the UN could make or break all the work I've put into building a better future for Rex and Eilonwy. The problem will be convincing anyone at the UN to listen after hearing all that propaganda against us." Circe looked over at her daughter. She was so precious and cute. She was far more advance then most babies her age and she was already a master basic manna skills. Tawret and Mage had given her several books and scrolls on how to handle a magical child, but it was a lot of work. Sometimes she wasn't sure she could be a good mother, but she was determined to do the best she could.

Circe walked over and pulled the blanket over her child. She then wiped the drool off of Rex's face and got him back under the covers. She would do anything to help protect them from harm. She loved them so much, but wasn't sure her powers would enough. There had to be something more she could do to keep the people she loved.

A crash caused Circe to jump and her family to stir a bit, but not wake. Thankfully, Eilonwy inherited her father's ability to sleep through almost anything. She scurried back to the desk and saw that it was one of her spell books that had fallen. It had fallen open on a page titled "_Spells of Kismet and Foresight_." Deeply intrigued, she started skimming the page reading the details about the ritual and spells to allow one to perceive their fate, and use the knowledge to protect someone they loved. This seemed to be an answer to her prayers. She wouldn't be getting any sleep that night as she studied the spell and prepared to perform the ritual.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone in, _that particular reality's multiverse_, in a completely different reality multiverse, a young samurai mage in training was visiting his inherited magical abode, The Tower of Fate, with his boyfriend to explore the rooms and secure it whilst he is away on a training trip. The place was full of surprises and you never knew what you would encounter in its bizarre twisting halls and crazy rooms.

Taji was in the garden room, tending to the flowers and trees ensuring they were healthy. Much like his ancestors he enjoyed learning the art of patience by tending to his garden. He loved this room having discovered it during his first visit. The spirit of his father told him this was one of his late wife, Ingza, favorite rooms. He could tell why, with its large fields and tree groves with the roaring waterfall nearby, it was a wonderful place.

Taji had just finished tending to some stubborn orchids when he heard the footsteps of his boyfriend behind him. His footfalls were extremely quick and the faint sounds of screaming could be heard. Sighing he dusted himself off and stood up. He saw Dick launching himself from tree to tree, trying to avoid being turned into mulch. "_Flora Halta! Resuma Blossoma"_ Little gold anhks appeared on the roots and human eating pitcher plant. There was a flash of gold and the plants settled down. "Sorry I forgot to disable this room's defenses. I told you to stay close."

"Ugh, no wonder Wally and the others don't want to come back here for a visit! This place is crazier then Arkham when it comes to security.I thougtht you told me that the Tower regonized me as a friend not plant food for the garden. This not hool!" Dick remarked dusting off his pants and adjusting his shades. This was only his second visit to the Tower. Taji came here often to practice his magic and preserve the hidden treasures inside. The more time he spent here; the stronger the bond between the Tower and its mage grew unlocking rooms and secrets lost for decades. Still, there were rooms that were even hidden from Taji and his father's spirit. The Tower would use all its power to protect its contents from those who would missue the magical artifacts.

"As long as you remain by my side, the Tower should not view you as a threat. Once you've spent enough time here I'm sure that it will connect with you seeing that you are not a threat. That's how my father welcomed his wife to the Tower."

"Yeah, and how often has it attacked your mom? Once, twice?"

"Kaa-san was, regrettably, injured during her last visit. I have much to learn when it comes to securing my inheritance from the Lords of Chaos. Klarion did a lot of damage when he was here last. The Tower still is recovering."

"Seems stable to me. How many more rooms do you have to lock up before we can get out of here? You have to get up early tomorrow to catch your plan for your training trip," Dick remarked. The boys left the garden and entered the library. Taji ran his fingers across the molding pressing in sequence on the decorations. This would deactivate the traps for now so he could make sure the inventory was up to date. "I'm actually a little jealous you get to go on vacation. Terry and I have been begging Batman to take some time off and have fun. I really wanted to go to a waterpark and Ter has his heart set on riding a roller coaster this summer. Personally, I think that we deserve it. Both of us scored straight As on our reports cards."

"My kaa-san and I are _not _going on vacation. We are spending two and half weeks reconnecting with my cultural heritage and training by the ancient swodsmasters. Its strictly a coincidence that her old team, the Outsiders, is currently helping with relief efforts and we'll be meeting up with them. Well it is!"

"Sounds like vacation hero style. The team is going to miss you while your gone. I heard that Lucas and Shania had plans for fun team building exercises," Dick joked.

"Ha ha, I forgot to laugh. It wouldn't be June if you didn't try to make me crack a smile. If you trying to convince me to stay, you're going about it the wrong way." Before either of them knew it they were making out in the middle of the library. The two were passionately kissing each other about to go French style when Taji bumped into a bust knocking it over. It crashed to the floor splintering into several pieces.

"Oh no my Dad's going to kill me! No worse, is Nabu's going to string me up and never let me go!"

"Hey, it was an accident. Just explain to him it wasn't entirely your fault and what the hey!" Dick fell on his butt, as Taji found a strange gold and silver key that floated in front of his face. The sword weiling mage cautiously touched the artifact knowing the risks. Both mage and key glowed brightly as different colored magic formed an ankh shape door on the far side of the room. Ancient seals glowed threatening to come to life. Taji drew his tanto, touching the door, and screaming as he got zapped.

Dick quickly flicked two of his birdarangs breaking the connection. He rushed to Taji side who was panting. Frantically he checked his boyfriend over for injuries. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Talk to me please!"

"I'm fine, just a little magical jolt. Okay a big jolt! There's something very important in that room. Something that Tower wants to be kept safe at all costs."

"Hey, I like adventure as much as the next kid, possibly even more, but maybe in this case we should avoid trouble. No reason to start our summer vacation trying to unlock a magical lock."

"No, fate revealed this door and I need to know what's inside. I can't explain it Dick, but I have a very strong hunch that we need to find out what's behind the door. Its calling to me in a way that I haven't felt since I first put on the Helmet of Fate."

"You're not serious?"

"I am very serious Dick. We need to find out what's behind the door. Where's the League?"

"Off in space dealing with some pirates and smugglers. They're not going to be back for awhile. What about your mom?"

"In the University archives without her cell. She's not expecting me back for a another hour or so. I think its time to convince the team to have another test of fate. Give them a call and ask Megan stop by my house and retrieve the Helmet from the safe in the basement."

"You left the Helmet at the house? Why didn't you bring it with you?" Dick grumbled as he started making the call. Meanwhile, Taji grabbed a few books off the shelf and started researching the symbols on the door trying to understand what the mysterious room could be.

Taji was getting ready to perform a magic ritual when the rest of his team arrived. They appeared a bit battered in their civilian wear, but overall they were relatively unharmed. Each of them was carrying their costumes in their packs. Wally was glancing around nervously as Megan kindly handed him the Helmet. "Thanks Meg."

"No problem, so you found a new room? This place is even more mysterious than we originally thought."

"Yeah, the string theory of how all the rooms are connected and keep moving is nuts."

"Do you still deny the power of magic after all this time?"

"I reserve my right to question the ability to perform parlor tricks! I still want to question our friend Zantana about her supposed magical origins."

"Okay that's enough! Really, we have all summer to train and fight with each other. No reason to get started now. So what's the deal about this room? Why are you so interested in getting in? It was hidden for a reason from you," Connor said.

"But now its been revealed and I'm sensing great power emminanting from that room. Whatever that room is; its very important and its contents should be handled with care. The reason I'm determined to get in is because of a feeling, an overwhelming need. I just sense I need to get into that room."

"We believe you Taji. What can we do to help you out? Have you tried using that key" Zairia asked examining the curio in her hands.

"The key only reveals the door. I have to crack the code and perform the right magical passage if I want to gain access. I would ask Nabu if he or Dad knew the right one, but I fear that they will tell me to walk away from this."

"Which is something you can't do can you? The compulsion is to strong. I'm beginning to feel it to the longer I stand in this room. Your certain that this is not a trap by the Tower?" Lucas asked.

"Positive. I've been trying to make sense of these symbols, but none of the books in the library match what's on the door. I've tried simple spells to reveal what their meaning is to no avail. I fear if I cast one more spell wrong the door will vanish."

"Let's take a look at the symbols. They may not have a human origin or maybe they belong to a hidden race," Shania speculated as the twelve teens started looking at the symbols on the wall and then his books. They symbols didn't appear to be in any language that any of them were familiar with. They were truly stumped until a light bulb went off over Wally's head.

"You got a mirror in this place?"

"I can conjure one, why?"

"Because I think the symbols are in reverse. Maybe if we see what their reflection is we can get into that room."

"You actually have a brain don't you?"

"Don't even start you two," Kaldur warned. The archer and speedster quieted down. Everyone held their breaths as Taji conjured a mirror shining it on the door. The symbols flipped and suddenly he knew how to get into the door. Chanting ancient charm he walked right through the door vanishing from sight. The others followed him and suddenly the group found themselves in a completely different chamber.

Connor let out a low whistle, "I don't think were in Kansas anymore." The room was a mix of brick and rows of wooden shelves that climbed to the ceiling. On each shelf, sitting on a small rounded pedestal under a bell jar, was an orb of dazzling colors that images flicked across. A plate with beautiful script labeled each orb containing what appeared to be a name, number, and designation on it. There appeared to be an ancient ringed portal in the back next to an altar.

The teens jumped, as single bell jar, floated off a single shelf planting itself in the slot. The gateway flickered and the team saw images of a young Hispanic boy, doing battle with monsters. Then an image of a girl with black and red hair talking fiercely. The images stopped and the machine powered down.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked. What the heck is this place and what is going on? What are these orbs?" Athena demanded.

"I'm not sure, but from the throbbing in the Helmet, I can hazard a guess. Nabu once let it slip that the Tower was a terminal access to other Earth's in our multiverese, maybe even others. This could be the portal room."

"It would make sense. All these orbs must be magically tuned to a different world. The host of the Helmet duty would be to guard the contents to prevent accidental crossings. What we glimpsed in that gateway was probably images from another Earth. We should leave this place and lock back up. The probability of inevertinally causing harm is to great," Kaldur advised his team. The others nodded and started to leave when they noticed Taji wasn't following them. Instead Taji was in a trance walking towards the altar. "Taji! Stop what are you doing!"

"I don't think he can hear you. Come on we have to stop him before he does something we'll regret," Terry snapped as they raced towards the altar trying to stop him. They shouted at him to stop, but his eyes were glazed over. He was casting a circle with his tanto slicing his palm causing drops of blood to spill over the orb. His gold tinged manna formed a ribbon in the air snaking through the air that entrapped his teammates

Young Justice found themselves unable to move as the ribbon went through each of them taking a bit of their life force before turning into half a knot that came to rest in front of the portal. The portal flashed and second ribbon of manna, this one silver, shot out tied the other half of the knot.

Taji started chanting in mix of languages cutting into the air with his glowing tanto. His words seem to activate the orb opening a path through the portal. Before they could protest the ribbon wrapped all twelve teens into its gentle embrace dragging all twelve teens through the portal. Once the last of them was through the portal the room shut down leaving very few clues as to what happened as the Tower became invisible once more.


	2. Fated Meetings

The morning light was just starting to filter into Providence, as Circe finished setting up the ritual for her spell. She had taken every precaution to ensure that the people of Providence were not harmed by her ritual. Circe was the High Priestess of both, Providence and Abysus, coming far in a little over the year, thanks to hard work and tutoring from the Haven Council. Fianna and Marella had coached her until she could now use her gift of persuasion with ease and comfort. Dagan had given her pointers about how to best use hypnotic magic especially against resistant minds. All of them had helped her develop her elemental stellar abilities, which had protected her from harm, but there was still a lot to learn. She was a novice compared to most magical users. A novice preparing to execute a high level ritual spell without any assistance. This was just suppliant for agley.

Circe was smudging the corners of the training room as she prepared to cast the kismet spell she had stumbled across. She had thoroughly researched the aspects and nature of the spell before gathering together the necessities for the ritual casting. There were always dangers when casting such high level spells for either the caster or anyone near enough to be caught in the magical wake. A single misspoken word, the overload of manna energy, even the timing, could result in the spell misfiring, which had happened in her last lesson with High Priestess Tawret. The ancient High Priestess had been teaching her about the duties and responsibilities of being a High Priestess when it came to caring for her people. One of those responsibilities came with the knowledge of understanding the pheromone known as cross time and how it affected the flow of time and reality.

_"Cross time? I don't understand what is that and what does it have to do with me and my family?" Circe asked. They were in the training room Providence had converted for her magical studies. The seventeen year old watched her mentor with great interest. Tawret had set up a scrying pool with several silver quartz balls all around the bowl. The EVO girl watched in fascination as Tawret pricked her finger with an atheme, letting drops of blood fall into the bowl. She sprinkled some of the water over the balls; chanting in an ancient language. In the distance a gong rang out sounding the hour._

_ Circe gasped as the balls glowed as pictographs appeared on them and in the water. A loop of energy formed, connecting Tawret to the bowl, as well as the balls. The water rippled until the image of her family appeared in the bowl. A silvery frost twinkled out of the water drifting across the balls. The pictograph melted into the quartz and Circe was stunned by what she saw. _

_ There were images of events that had never occurred! She saw in one quartz ball where Van Kliess transformed Noah into a giant hamster like EVO that went of a rampage while he stole the power core. Another showed her fighting Rex in the Bug Jar while No Face tried to kill him. Images flashed in a third going from a robot Bobo to a different family for Rex complete with new names, crazy older brother who might have been responsible for the Nanite Event, and him going on a date with another girl! It was too much for her and she lost control. Bolts of stellar energy leapt from her hands aiming for the crystal balls. _

_ "Circe no! _ Chronos Shield Acendia Paralla, Futura Excella Rescindia!"_" Tawret chanted_ _quickly drawing pictograms in the air. The symbols glowed purple; blocking the stellar bolts and recalling the power back into Tawret ending the spell. The glare Circe received was enough to cause her to cringe. "NEVER USE ELEMENTAL MAGIC WHEN CASTING TEMPERAL SPELLS! MIXING THE TWO MAGICS TOGETHER CAN RESULT IN COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF TIME AND SPACE! Circe; temporal spells are one of the most demanding and dangerous spells to cast. Adding elemental energy into the mix can create disastrous results. You must be absolutely focused on what you're doing, but that is only the first step."_

_ "The first step? What else must I do and why do I need to learn temporal spells? You still haven't explained what cross time is! Well are you going to answer me or not?"  
><em>

_ "Don't whine its beneath you. Ugh, cross time is the intersection of possible parallel futures and past that occur in parallel versions of our Earth in our multiverese. Same time, same reality different results with the same people. The images I showed you are from other versions where Rex's name and family is different and you and him never coupled or had your daughter. It's your duty as High Priestess to protect the integrity of your covenant and its people from alternate versions and time alterations. This is the only true timeline; this can be proven both magically and scientifically. These spells are very advance, even for me. The rituals must be done in precise order, the timing of when you do it along with the feelings you have when casting it can't be in disarray," Tawret instructed. She placed a hand on Circe shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her. "Circe, I'm not mad really. I'm teaching you the advance spells because I believe you have the potential to use them wisely once there mastered. Promise me though, you won't use any time spells without Mage or I there to guide you. I don't want to think about what could happen if you tried one alone."_

_ "Don't worry, I promise I won't without you there by my side!" _

Those memorize were forefront in her mind as she continued to prepare for her ritual. Circe pricked her finger dripping blood into her chalice along with her potion that was suppose to open a portal to view her kismet, her destined future. At least that's what she believed; the text was being quite nebulized. Circe understood the risks of casting a spell she didn't perfectly understand and by herself without any magical aid should it go wrong, but she didn't care. Fear for her family, for her kind, for the world was driving her. She would do whatever it took to ensure their safety. She lit the candles and waited for the first rays of light to filter into the room, keeping her emotions of love and protection, at the forefront of her mind. As the light hit her altar she started the ritual calling on the powers time and fate pouring her manna directly into the potion enhancing it. Winds and pressure built in the training room and as the metal start to creak; everyone in Providence was alert that something was up. All of Circe's friends started rushing to the training room.

Circe took a single candle and set her potion ablaze before throwing it into the air. Instead of splattering across the ground it formed a glittering purple portal. Symbols and designs appeared on her body as her birthmark glowed brightly. A silver ribbon with a half tied knot came out of her body. From the portal a golden colored ribbon and half knot joined the two together. The pulse of manna energy was enough to cause Circe to take a step back, confused and frightened by the events unfolding. The staff entered the room just as something came through the portal. There was a loud sonic boom and the power went out for a few seconds. The portal fizzled out and the symbols on Circe's skin faded as a strong, powerful, force took residence inside her. The back up generator kicked started and when the lights came on again, everyone gasped at the sight of twelve teens scattered across the floor.

"Ugh, my head hurts. That is the last time we should indulge in personal curiosities; especially if were in the Tower. So anybody got a clue what just-holy mother of guys!" Wally shouted waking up everyone. The teens sat up and saw that there were several guns and lasers pointed at them. Instinctively, they fell into a battle ready stance forming a protective semi circle to cover each others back from harm. They looked at their opponents trying to judge who they were and what they wanted while their counterparts did the same.

Dr. Holiday and Six stood in front of the pack armed. Rex was off to side helping Circe stand while Bobo was charged with looking after Eilonwy. Both of them took stock of the surprise guests; noticing the differences in each of them. Holiday's critical eye could tell that each of these teens seemed to be in good health and that there was something going on between them; their entire demeanor spoke of confusion. Strangely enough, her hand held sensors weren't picking up nanites from any of the teens which didn't make sense to her. Six was worried for another reason as he held his katanas at the ready. He could tell as the kids got into battle stance that they had been trained for combat and were going to be trouble if they started fighting. White Knight entered the room in his old uniform with some of his old battle suits armor plastered on it looking cross and determined. He took note of that three of the intruders might be EVOs possibly all of them. While Providence mandate on EVOs had changed, that didn't mean they took kindly to intruders.

"Who are you people and where are we? Answers us right now!" Nerissa demanded. She wished she could make a grab for her collapsible bow in her pack, but would have to settle for her crossbow in her jacket. Now if she could just reach inside and retrieve it without being shot.

"My name is White Knight, and I'm in charge of Providence. You have trespassed on government territory without provocation. Until we can determine what your intentions are, or how you even entered this facility, you will be detained for questioning. Dr. Holiday here will be in charge of giving you a thorough medical exam to ensure that any of you EVOs don't use your powers to harm my personal. I suggest you don't resist," White Knight ordered signaling for the troops with guns to take a step forward.

"Wait a minute….please….I don't…think… they mean…us…any harm," Circe gasped, but she was ignored. The teens tensed itching to reach for their packs. "Sir, there here because of me, if you just let me explain…"

"Silence girl! I have half a mind to lock you up along with them, but will talk about disciplining you once the situation is resolved."

"Please, there is no reason to fight us. We are all reasonable people here and I'm sure that by talking this out we can figure out what is going on," Kaldur reported. He wondered briefly what Providence was as he had never heard of it. He like the others were confused by what was going on and where they were. He sensed through their bond Zairia trying to call on the spatial and temporal instincts the Light had inadvertently given them.

A light bulb went off in their minds as they came to the startling conclusion. "Oh boy, we're not even in the same multiverse let alone Kansas!" Lucas exclaimed softly with dread. His words caused one of the Providence men to jump and accidentally fire his weapon. Six called out a warning, but it was to late the bazooka missile was heading straight for them. Superboy jumped in front of his family/friends protecting them from the blast. Providence was in stunned in disbelief as the smoke cleared and there wasn't a single scratch on him!

"_?Que?"_ Rex asked confused. He'd never seen an EVO with that kind of invulnerability. One thing was for sure; they had ticked the teen off as started shooting lasers from his eyes melting their guns. Providence agents rushed in to subdue the EVO, but the green skin girl in her red and white school girl dress, raised her hands flinging the grunts into the ceiling with telekinesis.

"Okay that's it! No one gets to beat up Providence agents, but me!" Rex shouted. With a grunt he formed his new nunchucks build. He went after the gill guy who kicked off the ground and tried a roundhouse kick against his build. Rex twirled his arms smashing the guy back and sending a blue energy slice at the boy. His opponent side stepped out of the way letting the blast tear apart the wall squirting water all over the place. "Oops."

"Oops indeed. Now you are in my element," Kaldur said, underneath his jacket his skin icons lit up. He redirected the water charging it. Rex let out a yelp of pain as he started to fry. His eyes flashed as he braird an earth shell with his spark of manna grounding the attack. Sprouting his Slam Cannon he started shooting pieces of his shell at the boy who had teamed up with a flying bird girl who started tossing fireballs from her hands. "This is just not my day."

Bobo had put the giggling and clapping child in a safety niche as he started firing his lasers at the teen who was coming after him. "You interrupted my beauty sleep. Do you know how long it takes to stay this beautiful?" he demanded angrily. He swung onto one of the lights firing more blasts at the girl who was dodging with feline grace. The girl with ginger colored hair reached into her pocket and hurled an exploding marble in his face. As he started coughing and sneezing she went on the offensive. "What in the world was that for you little prick ahhh!"

The girl had transformed into a half panther state, clawing and biting at him. She formed a fist smashing one gun before pitching the chimp over her shoulder. Zairia breathed hard giving out a strident roar that startled poor Eilonwy who started whimpering. Zairia moved to comfort the child, but found herself under assault by dung bombs from Bobo.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you! Stand down this is all a mistake," Circe begged as she avoided the arrows. Nerissa had managed to reach into her jacket and was firing her weapon with deadly accessory.

"No, the only mistake you made was attacking us! If you think for one minute we're going to allow ourselves to be used again you're joking!" Nerissa snarled. She took aim and fired nearly shooting clean through Circe's right shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You have to listen to me. I said listen ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Circe screamed with her second mouth adding a bit of persuasion into her voice. The teen stopped firing and clutched her ears in pain. Nearby the black kid who had been projecting green energy from his hands sensed her pain and was coming at her when he was clipped by Holiday.

"I don't want to fight you, but you need to calm down. Let us help you. We don't care if your EVOs, Providence will help you even take you to Abysus if that's your wish. Just stop this fighting please," Holiday urged as she lowed her weapon.

"No disrespect to you ma'me, but pointing guns and promising to perform medical experiments isn't the way to earn our trust," Lucas snarled in reply as he formed a charging elephant.

It was a fray as Six did his best to keep up with Taji. The boy had managed to pull his tanto from his scabbard and extend the blade with magic. He and Six clashed as he tried to give his friends enough time to help them escape. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Athena using her battle mind to direct, Wally and Terry into fighting the grunts and White Knight, while Dick attempted to hack the mainframe for an escape route.

The sorcerer samurai let out a yelp as Six made a small cut on his face. Blood started trickling near his ear. Charging his weapon, he performed a perfect crescent moon slice catching the green clad man in the chest. Taking advantage he moved forward with a thrust only to be blocked by the twin katanas. "Your good, almost better then my Kaa-san and she's the world's greatest katana user."

"Who is she? Who are you? It's obvious that you've had a lot of training. The way you use your tanto shows someone of remarkable skill and honor. We don't have to fight. If you lay down your arms we'll help you," Six told him encouragingly.

"Sorry, but it was my fault we ended up here and until I know we're safe I can't let you exam us. Besides, my boyfriend just hacked your mainframe," Taji grunted sliding between the former mercenary's legs. The others reacted in similar fashion as they retreated from their battles and headed out the door.

"This is White Knight; Code Red Orange I repeat Red Orange. Secure all exits and lock down sensitive areas. Apprehend the intruders alive and with semi minimal injuries! Bring out the big guns if you have to I don't want those kids escaping!"

"Sir, you're being unreasonable! I'm sure if we just talked to them they'll behave," Holiday pointed out, but White Knight just glared at her. The time for talking would be after they were secured and under control.

"Those kids are going to be in for a world of hurt and so will be Providence agents if they try to stop them. They're frightened and confused by the circumstances. They're just lashing out at anything in their path like me when I was under your influence to escape."

"Then maybe I can persuade them to stop before White Knight gases them. We don't know how they'll respond to the anesthetic. It could do a lot more harm then good. Can you connect me with the PA system?"

"Already on it. You go live in five minutes Circe. Let's hope this works," Rex told his wife. She had picked up their daughter and was gently persuading her to join their magic together. Eilonwy stopped crying and giggled; as wisps of magic flutter off her body and into her mother. Rex brought up a visual of the kids who had been cornered in one of the corridors. They looked as if they would fight to the death. "Circe you better stop this now."

"Right, _everyone stop fighting right now. Lower your weapons and relax. There is no reason to fight. Our guests are not our enemies. They are our friends who have come a long way and need to rest. In fact they're going to go to sleep now. That's right close your eyes and rest. When you wake up again it will be okay. _Ugh, that took the last of my manna. I'm too weak to try any more spells," Circe whispered as mother and child collapsed into Rex's arms.

"Mommy? Mommy hrt?" Eilonwy questioned her dad.

"Mommy's just a little tired little icon. Let's go see what Doc and Aunt Holiday discovered about our guests. Then maybe your mommy can explain what she was trying to do," Rex told his daughter. He formed his Rex Ride and they started zipping towards the infirmary.

It was about an hour later and everyone had gathered in the infirmary to learn more about their guests. The damage to Providence had been minimal and most personal weren't seriously hurt. Clearly the teens hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, just escape. White Knight had wanted to keep them in lockdown until they understood more about them, especially after hearing from Circe that she brought them here by sheer accident, but Six had persuaded him that it wouldn't help them earn their trust. At the moment the kids were resting comfortably on their beds while Six examined their packs. They were expecting company soon to help them out, but first White Knight wanted to have control of the situation.

"Dr. Holiday, what do you and the robot have for me about our guests? Where do they come from? Are they a new kind of EVO or not? What kind of threat level do they pose?"

"They are not a threat White Knight. As I recall they only defend themselves after you threatened them and fired a bazooka at them," Doc snapped. The android ignored the glare and continued. "Our guests are most remarkable in several areas. Quintessa and I ran several of our tests over again after discovering some remarkable details about their biology."

"More remarkable then my incredible genetic potential?" Rex teased.

"This is no joke; I'm willing to bet all three of my PhDs that somebody experimented on these kids because there in no way someone should have this perfect of a DNA sample. There's no deterioration or abnormalities at all. There DNA is perfectly clean and healthy. Their systems operate more efficiently then anything I've ever come across. Theoretically, one could say they might be immortal in a sense."

"Please tell me that was an attempt at humor Dr. Holiday, because I'm going to have to start questioning your skills if you make outlandish stipulations."

"My colleague doesn't make outlandish claims just observations. Whether it's true or not remains to be seen. We have discovered some other remarkable finds. Their quantum signature doesn't match with this world."

"There what doesn't match the what?" Bobo asked.

"Every living thing has a unique quantum signature attached to their molecules that identifies what planet of origin they come from, along with what multiverse they are from. Theirs is completely different then ours."

"It makes sense if I summoned them. Jermaine and Stacey were similar in that way and how they got their powers. Are their powers a result of fate and chi?"

"No, not exactly. Some of them aren't human to begin with. Their DNA doesn't match any samples of the world and couldn't have originated on Earth. For example the boy who survived the bazooka may look human, but his cell structure is too different according to the scans. Somehow, he converts yellow solar energy to use in ways to power up. The girls, the green one and the one with wings, are alien in origin. The boy with gills has DNA similar to humans, but most likely belongs to a hidden sub race. The rest have certain gene sequence granting them access to abilities or are normal, only possessing superhuman skills that give them an edge in combat," Doc explained.

"Awesome alien life forms! That is so cool! Um, how are their bodies reacting to the nanites? I'm pretty sure Naniqueen would have told us if her kind had tried to join with aliens. Mage merging with Luna doesn't count because it's still Mage's body."

"Yes Doctor, what is the status of their nanite count? Have they been trying to create a symbiosis bond with them and would it be a problem when the returned home? That is if we can undo Ms. Circe's mess."

"Well they have nanites sir, but not ours. Their bodies are rejecting the nanites from this world. We almost didn't catch theirs because they are hidden. Watch this, Ink Check," The group watched in disbelief as similar to Rex's old ink mark, their icons appeared on their hands with information before vanishing. "These nanites are more advanced then our own; the materials alone must come from a different world because Doc can't identify it. In a way these nanites are at the level ours want to be. The kids have a gestalt, they can feel emotions, memories, anything through the bond they have. It runs deeper than physical or mental level possibly spiritual."

The group was silenced by that thought. This is the goal they were fighting for; a state of being that would unite the world along with man and machine. Six cleared his throat and got the group back on track showing them some of the items he found in their packs. There were more then a few eyebrows raised at the costumes and weaponry. "Its obvious they were trained to fight both as individuals and a team. Judging by the way they fought I don't think they're a threat. At least that's the case when they don't feel threatened. I believe their counter attack on us was trained response in case of capture or kidnapping."

"We don't know that that for sure Six. All of Dr. Holiday's tests indicate that these children could be a threat to us, maybe even a bigger threat then what we're currently fighting. This could all be an elaborate set up by Hunter's group to infiltrate the organization out one by one. How can we be one hundred percent sure they won't turn on us?"

"You could try talking to them instead of letting your paranoia dictate your actions. If you were being reasonable you would have determined that scenario was next to impossible considering the man's core beliefs," Mage said, as she and Tawret escorted by Rory and Oriana stepped out from a fold into the room. The young avatar gave Circe a disapproving look before turning her attention back to White Knight. "I apologize for not calling ahead, but we felt the surge of magic all the way back in Haven. We came as soon as we were able to."

"How many times have I asked you to use a door? Are you here to tell me how to deal with my prisoners? What business is it of yours how I run this facility? I'm trying to protect our interests even if it means being cruel sometimes. I don't care if we are allies you don't have the right to…"

"Enough! We are your allies and friends White Knight not your enemy! Hunter Cain and his followers want exactly this; infighting and suspicions between allies. If we destroy ourselves then he wins without lifting a finger. Stop being so paranoid and listen to others when they offer their thoughts," Rory snapped angrily.

"Peace Rory, we don't want a fight here. We're still trying to fix the place up from the last rampage," Rex warned. The tension in the room dropped as everyone calmed down. "Okay now that we're not going to turn this room upside down, maybe we can solve our current crises. I vote for talking to our guests."

"They're under heavy suggestive sleep. Awakening them up in the infirmary might cause a violent reaction. We need to know a little more about them so that when they awaken we don't have a repeat of what occurred in the training room," Holiday pointed out.

"Then we'll have to learn more about them from other means. Rory, I want you to go with the grunts and investigate the site of the spell. Make sure that nothing else, besides the kids and that crazy ship in the hanger, came through. If there are any problems deal with them. Oriana, use your psychometry on the belongings see what you can learn about their past. I'm sensing a strong familiar pull coming from one of their belongings. I wonder, oh my, this has a lot of mystical essence," Mage whispered.

Six had put some of the belongings on a table. The Helmet of Fate was glittering gold, calling out to Mage, to talk with it. Oriana didn't need her scrying crystal to let them know that particular item had an essence attached to it. Mage placed her hands on the Helmet and started communing with Nabu inside. While she did that Oriana let out a startled gasp as she saw the symbols on their uniforms. Six raised an eyebrow as Oriana hesitantly reached out to touch the belongings.

"You recognize these items?"

"Only the symbols; they are from Bevin's latest divinations. She foresaw these symbols saying they were connected to allies who could help us with our current crises. Even without touching them I'm being overwhelmed by their essences. This is going to be a bit painful for me."

"Then everything is okay right I didn't mess up to badly?"

"You still messed up Circe, what were you thinking? I told you the dangers of messing with temporal spells especially when you didn't fully comprehend what the spells were asking. Do you realize the danger you put everyone in with your inexperience? Why would you do something like this?"

"Because of the dangers that were being faced that's why! My Goddess, it's been a nightmare these past few months. I've received so many death threats I've lost count. My daughter was nearly injured when I took her out for just a day in town. Rex's family has been forced off planet just to continue their research in peace because of the unrest. Hunter Cain and his stupid movement are growing stronger with each passing day inching us closer to war. I had to cast that kismet spell just to put my own mind at ease! I just don't know what went wrong. I was attempting to have my fate unfurled so I could make the right choices to prevent a catastrophe. I'm still confused by why those teens are here," Circe admitted before having to sit down again. She hadn't fully recovered. Rex and Eilonwy comforted her putting her at ease and telling her it would be okay.

"Your spell did work right Circe, you just didn't understand. I warned you of the dangers of casting spells without fully knowing their nature. Even though Daegan fully translated the old spells into English, the content doesn't always translate correct. That's why you need to review the spells carefully before performing any of them. So accidents like this don't happen."

"So what is a kismet spell then High Priestess Tawret? What really happened?" Rex questioned. He was confused as everyone else was by the end result.

"A kismet spell doesn't _reveal _your destiny; it ties it to another party that can help you achieve the desired fate you need. That is why the required payment is so high. Circe cast the spell wanting to find a way to protect all whose lives were connected to hers. To that end, her spell connected her fate and life force, into one half of the knot of destiny, which joined with the opposite side of her fate. That is where the teens come in. The spell has tied their life force with her fate until it's resolved, by anchoring them here to Circe. The only way they can return home is if they help resolve her kismet and in turn we aid them in what they desire for their fate. This is why it's dangerous to cast kismet spells, because unlike a summons that can be dismissed and returned, they are only going home if they're dead or succeed."

"I didn't mean to do this. I would never want to hold someone's life in my hands like that. How did they even join with my spell? They're from a completely different multiverse!"

"Because fate transcends the boundaries of time and space. Forgive the intrusion, but I just finished talking with Nabu, the Lord of Order who inhabits the Helmet of Fate. He told me what happened," Mage started to say when Bobo started laughing his head off. "Did I say something humorous?"

"I think you've finally cracked. You're telling us that bucket has a person inside it? Now I know you're not all in the head ha ha!"

"Shut it Bobo. We've seen and done things that are in the realm of impossible. Until a few months ago we would have thought having sentient nanites was a fantasy, but we were proven wrong in that aspect," Dr. Holiday retorted angrily.

"This Lord of Order, is he similar to what Luna is Mage?"

"In many ways, he is my counterpart in their world. He told us how a compulsion stronger then anything he's ever felt before had Taji, the boy with the tanto, to cast the other half of the kismet spell. He believes that fate itself wants Young Justice, the team, to help us with Hunter Cain."

"How much help can a bunch of teens be? This kid doesn't even look more then ten or eleven," White Knight grunted.

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen what I have seen. Parts of their pasts are just too painful for me to relate. They'll have to tell you themselves. Instead, I'll show you want I can to help you understand how powerful this team is. Hands please," Oriana said. With a little difficulty she managed to reverse her gift so they saw what she had seen. That was enough to convince them that kids wouldn't be any trouble.

Young Justice slowly woke up slightly panicked when they saw that they were in an infirmary, but they were quickly put at ease by Rex, who with his daughter's help, apologized for what had occurred early and returned their stuff. After a round of quick introduction and explanations Oriana performed the same technique to get the team up to date.

"Hool! This world's technology is incredible!" Dick stated.

"Still that doesn't explain why you believe we can assist in your current conundrum. After all our fates are now tied with yours and we can not simply cancel this spell. I suspect that something new has entered the equation, a possible threat that has both Providence and its allies greatly disquiet. Who or what has you so terrified you cast a kismet spell. If we agree to help we'll need all the facts to for us to stratagem," Terry elucidated so well he stunned them. After all it wasn't every day you met an eleven year old genius with an IQ of 165.

White Knight obliged them bringing up all current data on Hunter Cain and his activities. "This is Hunter Cain. As you will recall he was arrested for public endangerment, illegal use of fire arms and ect. He was released about nine months ago on a technicality, but even before then he started causing trouble. While in lock up he spent quite a bit of time in the prison library and researching different political groups. He had a lot of visitors, people who weren't disgusted by his extreme actions to prove his points."

"Cain has always been about stating that EVOs were a plague on humanity, but now his methods have changed. He formed a political movement, the Humans Against EVOs and Allies, or HAEA. The group mandates states that the proposed symbiosis with the nanites is nothing, but a bunch of lies that the true purpose of the nanites isn't to learn and grow within living organisms, but to mutate and control him. He goes further explaining that those who chose to stay EVO have abandoned their humanity and that their allies are furthering the corruption of the human race. He and his top lieutenants have set up centers all over the world to further educate people about the dangers of EVOs and nanites," Six continued showing them pictures of centers. There were people using less then standard technology showing their rejection of the nanites. There were classes going on about how to deal with unexpected EVOs and even lectures about the dangers of continuing nanite research.

"Cain and his group have been steadily moving across the globe, gaining favors in control by assisting with relief efforts or local issues. It would be benign if he didn't keep interfering with Providence agents as they attempt to help EVOs out and twist scientific truths to fit their agenda. It's not possible to separate nanites from biological organisms without compromising on the health of both. Even if the nanites weren't sentient, which he debates as lies, it's not as simple as he makes it sound to remove them. White Knight is the only human without nanites, but the process that did to him nearly killed him. The serum he took to allow his body to remain nanite free is still being tested to ensure there are no side effects."

"Its not just the lies he spreading that are causing concern. He's causing civil unrest with all his movements pressuring governments, blaming EVOs and such for the problems of the world. He's managed to swing a lot of religious pull causing riots. His groups even are preaching nanites and EVOs are responsible for society's problems ranging from the LGBT community to medical issues. His protest and marches have resulted in near deaths for our people. It got so bad my family and all the scientists working to fix the symbiosis project were shipped off to the orbiting space station, but that's not enough to pacify his desires," Rex said.

"It appears that this guy is forming his own army for his own private crusade. Those centers are for recruitment and his managers are just spreading more hate and violence to cause both political and civil unrest. Still from what you showed us this guy is a big picture. He wants something more. You said he had a lot of visitors. Did that include scientists?" Lucas questioned.

"Scientist, government officials, we think they've been helping to hide his investors and suppliers until he's ready to make his move. NSA, FBI all sorts of groups have been trying to pin this guy down before he attacks, but he's learned to cover his tracks. He makes sure to never publicly break any laws and travels constantly. We have an elite group keeping tabs at him, but we suspect we have a sympathizer inside our forces feeding him info. Still we have reason to suspect that he'll make his move in three weeks."

"What happens in three weeks that he would be risk being caught?" Wally asked.

"As previously stated, the nanite team has been moved to the space station for their protection and to continue their research attempts to improve nanite symbiosis. The station is owned by both Providence and several countries that are in charge of the research there. The team has been studying the changes to the Nanite Nexus after Rex's sacrifice. The internal structure of this world has changed affecting the real world. Naniqueen and the scientists believe the key to creating symbiosis is understanding the affects of the Nanite Nexus. If they could understand that they might be able to increase the intelligence level of the nanites and thus start making progress towards their original goal. They have been working non-stop and are close to a break through. One that could put the world at ease about the nanites and would show that EVOs and nanites aren't a danger to us."

"To that end, we've been attempting an experiment to show that both EVOs and normal can exist in the same environment and actually improve what has been damaged, to fulfill their function," Dr. Holiday said. Shania instantly understood as she studied the information about the experiments. If they were successful EVOs could help reduce pollution, rejuvenate habitats even lead to repairing areas occupied by humans. It was a step to improving the world which could be monitored from the space station or directed that is they were allowed to continue the experiment.

That's when Circe explained about the struggles of Abysus and how they were meeting with lot of resistance as they tried to help EVOs around the world. If they were not successful in convincing the UN to work together to help establish international laws protecting EVOs then it would only be a matter of time before the world initiated WWIII. Young Justice saw how important it was that the three tied ventures were successful and that Hunter Cain didn't light the match that could destroy everything. So they agreed to split into teams and work undercover to help Providence out. Hopefully along the way it could be determined how to help them out.

Meanwhile, back in the Tower of Fate, Katana was having a panic attack on discovering that her son was missing. After threatening to cut off the keeper hologram's balls, he directed her to the secret dimensional room. Upon seeing that room she got a bad feeling. She activated her reserve communicator letting the Justice League know that their children were missing.


	3. Destined Hope

In the Tower of Fate, the magician Zatara carefully examined the orb used in the spell, muttering under his breath backwards as he tried to unravel what had occurred in the secret room. The mentors and parents of the rest of Young Justice were standing to the side, as patiently as possible waiting for an explanation to the team's disappearance, but the tension in the room was thick.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable, oh yes this is quite a find," Zatara muttered. His wand was ingesting the bits of manna in the air. He waved it a few times trying to pull apart pieces of the spell. The hologram snapped into existence discussing the ins and outs with Zatara. After dismissing the hologram, he turned to face the group with a grim expression on his face. "It appears that the predicament is worse then I originally thought. The Keeper of the Tower confirmed my worst fears. They have entered into a Kismet Bond Spell."

"What's a Kismet Bond Spell and what does it have to do with the kids vanishing from our reality?" Flash questioned. The others were wondering the same thing. The initial investigation had revealed the purpose of the room, and confirmed the kids were not on this Earth, or any connected to the DC multiverese. That's when the called in Zatara had been called in to make sense of the spell.

"One of the most powerful spells in existence, so powerful that even parties of separate realities can call out to each other for assistance. The cost of the spell is very high, because it binds the life force and destines of two as one in order to bring about future that's prosperous for both. Very few mages would take such risk, knowing the consequences if it failed."

"It's that high huh? So, someone in another reality cast the first part of the spell and Taji responded?" Katana asked, worried for her son's safety. She was a samurai, not a mage so dealing with a magical son at times could be trying.

"The compulsion to complete the spell is so strong; no mage has the ability to resist. However, Taji's bond with the others amplified its power, unfortunately that also means it joined the rest of his team to the spell as well. I fear for their safety."

"Why can't you simply recall them back or cast a reversal spell?" Hawkwoman growled. She tightened her hold of her mace and her partner had to stop her from bringing it down on the orbs. Her mace disrupted magic and that's what she was going to do if she didn't like the answer.

"This spell is far to complex and crosses boundaries I can't. Only the Sorcerer Supreme, after years of intense study, could even begin to slightly undo a spell of this magnitude."

"Then we'll just have to go after them. Surely it can't be that hard between this room and the phase oscillator key. Why are we even standing here?" John/GL questioned. The others nodded, but the trinities were waiting for Zatara to finish explaining the spell.

"I can't use this room it will only respond to Nabu, Kent, or Taji, as they are the guardians of the Tower. I have tried to open a portal to the reality that claimed them with no success. The phase oscillator also only opens portals to Earths in this multiverse."

"Batman, how long would it take to modify the oscillator to allow us to go the world Young Justice is in?" Superman asked.

"Depending on available resources, testing, and actually keying in on where they are it could take from a few hours to a couple of weeks."

"Holy Hera, why are the children tested again and again surely they have proven themselves enough. They all worked so hard to earn top marks in school; they train with great zeal and go to every psychiatrist meeting to help make sense of what's going on. Now once more it seems like the Fates wish to test them," Wonder Woman growled unhappily.

"It seems to be the fate of anyone who becomes a hero. Always dealing with challenges is the life we chose to lead," Aquaman replied.

"Okay, so we can't follow them, we can't undo the spell, is there anything you can do?" Huntress inquired tightly. She and Question had been patrolling Hub City when the League called them in about Zairia.

"I believe with a little time I can create spell that will allow us to view what is going on where they are. Possibly even send them words of advice."

"Get on it Zatara. Katana, you know this Tower make see if you can find anything that will help us. The rest of us should do a few patrols in case someone tries to take advantage of us being distracted. Stay in touch with each other. We'll return as soon as we can," Batman instructed. Superman nodded and the League and friends dispersed intent on their mission. Inside their hearts were full of worry and love for their children/protégées hoping that whatever world they landed in they would make it back to them alive.

In the Generator Rex reality, the members of Young Justice had communed in the girls' rooms to discuss what their next move was. Sure they had agreed to help Rex and Circe out. After seeing their memories they trusted them along with their friends, but still was this their fight to get involved in?

"Why are we even debating this issue? We know that we can't go home until we help fulfill our side of the kismet deal. Even if that's not true, would any of us be comfortable leaving a guy with a bazooka spreading hate and fear? If there was ever a conspiracy to ruin the world this it, its way bigger then my Dad's theory that the Girl Scouts are responsible for crop circles that are being used to monitor the food intake of society," Zairia responded.

"True, I've reviewed the material on the HAEA movement and I'm very displeased by what I've seen. White Knight may be harsh leader, maybe on some level like the Light; however he wasn't kidding with saying the world was on the brink of starting WWIII. The interconnection between the three events is self evident. Cain's actions are boarding on the edge of political activism to full out terrorism. If we were back home; I guarantee you that my uncle and dad would have gotten involved with the other Green Lanterns."

"We can't abandon them; Circe spell had linked her bond mates into our gestalt. Can't you feel it?" Connor asked the friends. They nodded sensing the new additions to their gestalt. It was a foreign feeling that unsettled them.

"Okay, so we're getting involved. Truth be told; I like Circe and Rex; they seem a lot like us in many ways struggling to learn to control their powers and help others. Plus little Eilonwy is so cute!" Megan giggled.

"Don't go soft now Megan. We need to figure out the best way we can help. After all were still not completely one hundred percent when it comes to our abilities," Nerissa reminded them, as she absentmindedly rubbed her arms. Her reconstructive surgery had only been about two weeks ago, but she was recovering fast. Being partially immortal was a health advantage.

"Yeah, Agent Six reminds me of Batman, only in green and toting swords. He's something else ha ha oh what was that for?" Dick demanded when Wally hit him.

"We're stuck in another reality, where nanites are alive and teenagers are having fun fighting for government agencies, and all you can do is laugh?"

"Ignore him; he and Terry are just disappointed they aren't allowed access yet to study the entirely new tech here. It must be a science nerds dream come true to come to a place like this. Still we need to focus; Rex will be here soon to take us to the debriefing, so we better decide how the twelve of us would be most effective in helping them complete their task. and track down Cain before he unveils his master plot take over the world," Athena informed the group. That got the team back on track. When Rex and his family came to escort them to the meeting they were dressed in the uniforms and ready to assist.

""¡ _Whoa!__ Aquí pensé que llevaba spandexs y mallas le haría a parecer una broma! Sus uniformes son tan genial!_ I like my outfit of course, but yours are way more fun! I wonder if we can convince White Knight to update the grunts uniforms."

"Your just being silly now Rex," Circe chided her husband and their daughter giggled. It was cute to watch the young family interact.

"Thank you, our outfits not only hide our identity, but allow us to function without hindrance and gives us protection from most dangers," Aqualad explained.

" Pwretty! Mne! Mne! Whaaa!" Eilonwy cried, as she tried wiggle out of her mother's arms and into Artemis arms. Circe struggled to hold onto the little tyke, who kept squirming trying to get over to the members of Young Justice. She had been born in Providence being raised among magic users, EVOs, and grunt so she had no fear of teens in colorful costumes.

"No little icon, you can't play with them right now. Mommy and Daddy have big meeting to attend to and you need to be quiet okay?"

"No! No be quiet!"

"Here, play with this. It's a dud and squishy," Huntsmark said, handing the grateful mother a squishy ball full of a liquid goop. The fourteen month old became fascinated as she reshaped the little ball over and over. The doors opened and they all entered Ops, which were packed with people. There were a few new faces to be seen including Marella, Fiona, and Noah sitting at the main table Six was talking with a group four individuals in the corner and there were satellite video feeds up and running. Several showed world events unfolding, but a view some were being used to communicate with other parties. One screen had Rex's mother, another showed Agent Oso drinking that nasty goat's milk, and lastly there was Ulani who seemed very tired. Holiday was discussing some matters with her sister when the group entered. A few eyebrows were raised at really seeing the teens in costume.

"Alright, I want this room lockdown, silence screens activated. All matters of communication are to be monitored and checked for hacking. What goes on in this room must be kept confidential. I don't have to remind you all that the fate of the world rest on our ability to work as unit to ensure that no lives are lost. Is there a reason your in that get up kid?"

"In our reality when we are in civilian wear we are ourselves and allowed to be normal. When its mission time our uniforms come on and we are heroes, there are no relationships or civilian worries only the mission matters. Please refer to us by our code names. I'm Aqualad: This is Superboy, Batboy, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern JR, Hawklady, Huntsmark, Fate's Dagger, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Artemis. We are on the clock and dedicated to helping you solve your predicament."

"Whoa, this way better then any comic or movie! Real aliens and heroes joining forces with us to save the world! This is going to be the best mission ever." Noah exclaimed. The others gave him a look and he quieted down.

"Very well then time to start this debriefing. Everyone is up to date on the current dilemma facing our combined allied forces. Here are a few facts you may not be aware of. Funding to Providence has been greatly reduced in the last two months, due to all civil unrest that we've been dealing with. Our sponsors are not happy that every time that Providence gets involved with helping EVOs or dealing with related issues that we meet with resistance and violence. The funding is vital if we are to continue to be an effective force protecting the world at large until the nanites have completely bonded with the humans. I don't have to tell you what will happen if Providence shuts down."

"Chaos will be unleashed. EVOs will loose valuable protection they need in order to function with the rest of society. Magic users will be under the same scope of danger. It will practically be open season on all those that are different," Rory responded angrily.

"True, but that is not our only concern. As you know, we believe that Hunter Cain has a bigger agenda then just causing discord among countries and hunting down EVOs," Holiday started to say before she was rudely interrupted.

"The man is preaching hatred and violence, he advocating for complete genocide of an entire race. His centers twist the truth and manipulate ordinary citizens in serving a fodder for an army believing that Cain and his lieutenants' care about them when he could care less. It makes what happened in the sixties seem to be easy as programming the first computers. He can't be allowed to continue otherwise it won't be just EVOs and nanites that suffer," Willa responded from her screen. It was because of people like him she couldn't be with her son.

"That lady speaks the truth no? We've seen men like Cain before. _Croire qu'il est Dieu. Il ne soigne pas qui obtient a blessé pourvu qu'il prouve il a raison. _Once he's done hating one group, he'll move onto the next until none left yo?"

"Ch, we've handled tougher opponents before. This Cain guy might have an army, but he's never dealt with us before," IV responded.

"Cain's not someone you want to take lightly. In addition to stirring up trouble and brainwashing people, we along with several national and international groups, suspect that Cain has recruited men capable of launching a wide scale attack. These are recent intake manifest that have been delivered to the centers. They look innocent until you double check and see that a few extras have slipped in. Extras that can be used to create weapons," Six explained passing around the manifests.

"Not to mention biological agents. From the members that we've been able to identify in Cain's Inner Circle; we know it's not just ex political figures or on the edge government officials. He's got top scientist assisting him in proving his theories about the nanites and identifying the best way to contain EVOs."

"Contain and experiment on them you mean. According to Seven of Nine and Van Kliess, EVOs are disappearing fast. Biowulf can't track them and Breach's portals can't find them. We have strong suspicions they may be incapacitated or dead even," Ulani reported, confirming the fears of others.

"_Muy Mal!_ How is it that if we can uncover all this that we can't nail the guy for terrorism or something?" Rex demanded angrily.

"Circumstantial evidence and half backed theories will not be enough to try him in an international court of law Rex. He spent his prison stay learning how to beat the system in any number of countries and how to manipulate it so it serves his purpose. Besides, there are hundreds of officials in different levels of governments globally that believe he's right. They fear that symbiosis with the nanites is a foolish dream and that EVOs need to be locked up."

"Agreeing with a madman, what is next? Nuclear warfare on third world countries to help avoid the strain on our planet's resources?" Agent Oso stipulated.

"Is that the reason for the extra security measures you've implemented for this meeting?" Bobo questioned.

"No, as Dr. Holiday said, we have reason to believe ex-Providence scientist might be working with Cain. His knowledge an understanding of the nanite menace has increased significantly, but that's not the only reason."

"You suspect a mole has been feeding him information about the activities going on in the orbiting space station and your biosphere. If the mole had enough connections, then that person would have access to information being exchanged with Abysus and Haven putting both at risk. I should know the damage a mole caused. I had to play one acting as a double agent in order to protect my friends from the Light," Artemis interjected surprising the group.

"Yes, we believe there is a mole. I have initiated an investigation to uncovering this person with nothing to show for it as of yet. With that in mind, we are going to proceed as if everything is normal. Your unexpected arrival due to our "High Priestess" craziness has given us tactical advantage. Providence has managed to keep your arrival under wraps for now and that's the way it's going to be."

"The plan is to divide and conquer until after the deadline passes. Six and Holiday will remain here running the day to day operations of Providence. At the same time they'll be assisting the other members of the operations while tracking down our little leak. I'll be playing nice with the governments trying to get our sponsors back. While I'm doing that, Agent Bradshaw and the Numbers, will be on a secret mission that is completely off the books and will be denied if traced back to us."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you are not teaming up Noah with a bunch of crazy killers who can't even get along long enough to order a pizza! He'll be killed in seconds if that long!"

"Rex!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Um, I don't think insulting a bunch of mercenaries, who could be their own League of Shadows, is a smart thing," Kid Flash muttered to his friends. Secretly they had to agree as they looked at the Numbers with concern.

"Look, I know we didn't part on the friendliest terms, but believe us when we say that we are committed to stopping Hunter Cain. One taught us our skills to protect people not harm them. We owe him to help Rex and Six," Five said and the other numbers nodded. This only mildly reassured Rex who was looking at his best friend wondering why he would agree to such a dangerous assignment.

"Calm down Rex, Noah understands the dangers, but in order to win this fight we need someone on the inside to help us. Noah will be going undercover investigating from the inside, trying to learn more Cain's end game. While he's doing that, the Numbers are going to be having a bit of fun with the Inner Circle. Once we have enough dirt on them; they'll radio Six and Providence can move in with the help of Haven to apprehend them," Tawret explained. Haven's forces were spread thin at the moment lending their strength to anyone who needed help during this trying time.

"Noah is known EVO ally! The minute he steps into a center he'll be killed! This is a risk he shouldn't have to take. Let someone else do it. Send Kenwyn, she's been after another undercover assignment for awhile now. Maybe she can dress for success for this one."

"Rex, I'm not as defenseless as you think. I need to do this to keep my family safe and do make up for past mistakes. I've got my fight sticks ready and I can kick butt. Besides, I'm not going to the center as myself."

"Say what? Okay, how are you going to pull this off?"

"Fiona and I have that covered Rex," Marella stated. Fiona held up a beautiful amulet shaped like a star with a brilliant citrine center. Words were etched on the side. It sparkled in the Ops light glowing with an inner power that not many had seen before.

"Oh my that's amazing! Do you know how rare it is to find a gemstone charged with elemental magic and forge into a star and combining it with an amplification spell? That's serious magic!" Fate's Dagger stated excitedly. He hadn't met many magic users before and was impressed by the Councilmembers of Haven's abilities.

"He's right, this amulet is very powerful and when combined with Marella's illusion spell, not only will it fool the senses of people and animal alike, but it will ensure that technology doesn't uncover the truth about Noah," Fiona explained slipping the amulet over Noah's head and activating the charm. The citrine glowed as Marella waved her hands all over the boy speaking in Latin. The amulet sucked up the spell and Noah glowed orange for a second. When it died down Noah looked like he could be Rex's older brother.

"This is weird. Why do I feel so spacey and smart at the same time?" Noah asked. He had a very confused expression on his face as he looked over his new body. It would take some getting use to this disguise.

"The illusion is based off a cross time image we recovered. You are now Cesar Nixon Salazar. Parts of his personality might leak in, but it will make you all the more valuable to Cain's inner circle."

"Don't worry Rex, I'll be okay you just focus on your part of the mission."

"Which is what? Eilonwy, please stop crying. Everything is going to be okay."

"To ensure the safety of our three connected projects, Young Justice will split into smaller groups; these smaller groups will pretend to be relatives or interns working at the three sites. You will be secretly ensuring the safety of our forces while assisting them with the tasks at hand. If all goes well, then we Cain will be brought to justice and the world will be safe."

"Then maybe we can figure out how to solve your part of the kismet bond."

"Agreed. Batboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Hawklady will go to the orbiting satellite. The four of them combined have enough intellect and understanding of biology to work with the nanites and help you with your research. Hopefully we'll come up with a breakthrough."

"Oh, no fair, I wanted to me the real Borg," Batboy muttered.

"I think it would be best if Huntsmark, Green Lantern JR, Fate's Dagger and I go to the jungle and help Agent Oso in the biosphere. Between our talents I'm sure we could make this a success."

"That leaves Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and I to assist with Circe in Abysus and the UN. Hopefully this will end better then that mission did in Taiwan."

"We await your arrival on the next supply transport. Be safe everyone especially you Rex. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"The biosphere is awaiting your arrival. I'll be sure to have Valitina to brew us up something to drink."

"Circe, come as soon you can. We'll need your help if Abysus is to be prepared for the meeting."

"Don't worry we will be," Circe assured Ulani. The briefing broke up and knew what they had to do. Over the next several hours preparations were made for departing to the three main zones. Noah and the Numbers left for the nearest HAEA center to begin their undercover work while Providence kept busy and alert about the latest updates. Young Justice was inoculated against any diseases they might pick up and their communicators tuned into the proper frequency. After switching back to their civilian wear they were ready to go.

The first group to leave was the one heading for the space station. It was a routine supply run and would be switching out some of the security personal. Several of the grunts eyed the four kids suspiciously, but no one questioned White Knight's orders. Their responsibility was to get everything loaded up into the space elevator for transport.

"How awesome is it that we're going into space! We haven't been to a space station since we recovered from our comas! I've been reading the schematics for this place and its mind blowing," Wally was telling Shania.

"I just hope we can help with them understanding this Nanite Nexus and evolving the nanites for their symbiosis purpose. How are we supposed to create the same bond we share?" Shania had absorbed her wings so that no one would suspect she wasn't a human.

"I don't, but I'm in math heaven. Do you realize the amount of math that goes into sustaining a portal to this Nanite Nexus? That constant shifting of the real world has affected the balance of it and vice versa? This is better then the Mathleets!"

"At least you're happy, this was my one chance to meet an actual Borg and study technology based up on my favorite show/books and I'm stuck with you," Terry pouted. The eleven year old was very unhappy, but hoped working with bionanites might make up for the disappointment.

On a small jump jet heading for Brazil, the four teen superheroes were reviewing information on the biosphere and what to expect from its inhabitants. Rex was currently in the bathroom changing his daughter's diaper while Bobo napped. The four had been confused why Rex would bring his child, but he did point out that there was no one to really watch her with all the craziness going on.

"I hope were able to protect the biosphere. My animal charms and Lucas morphegenic animal instincts are still developing. Not to mention if you lose control of your spliced side the locals might not be happy. Still unsure of why you're here Taji."

"Trust me Athena, I might not be an animal magnet; however my skills as a gardener reign superlative."

The Martian bioship was flying towards Abysus, as fast as possible. Inside, Circe was taking with Megan asking about the ship while the rest of the group asked questions trying to get the full picture of Abysus and its place in the UN.

Thirty miles outside of D.C. in a building owned by the HAEA movement, the Inner Circle was having a meeting. The Inner Circle was made up of a two of Cain's recruiters, three former government agents, two sleazy lawyers, and of course Dr. Fell and his associates. The meeting had been going on for awhile. Hunter Cain, who had changed his look to be more people friendly, but still he carried his weapons just not as large as Caroline. After listening to his recruiters go on about the hopefuls in their new recruits and listening to the rest of his men jabber on he clenched his fist getting them to shut up.

"Enough, we need to start focusing on the big picture. Our moment of triumph is fast approaching, the chance to show the world that the nanites are nothing except a disease and that EVOs, supposed manna users and such are dangerous. They need to be contained, studied and then put out of their misery. We have less then three weeks to get everything ready. I don't have to remind you gentlemen how some of the misguided view our group. Of course there is always resistance when a new order comes into power. The public may defy and those in power fight, but in the end it's all the same. With the knowledge our little spy is feeding us and the contributions our friends bestowed on us we shall be triumph. Finally Providence secret weapon and his family will be dead!" Cain preached, blowing a picture of Rex and his family to smithereens with his Inner Circle cheering.


	4. Progress

Riding the space elevator up to the space station was an experience that the four young superhero teens would not soon forget. For one thing, the speed it took to get the supplies up there fast enough to avoid a terrorist squad, forced all of them to the elevator floor. When they broke the barrier between the Earth and space they experienced a few minutes of weightlessness before they crashed painfully into the cargo. The kids tried to shake off the disorientation. The grunts just ignored them as they docked with the station and started unloading the supplies. They weren't paid to be baby sitters to a bunch of teens.

"Okay, now I'm really thinking we should share zeta beam technology with them. That was the most painful ride of our lives! Worse then any amusement park thrill ride," Wally complained, he rubbed his bruises trying to get them to go away. Dick was checking to make sure Terry hadn't broken any bones. Shania was trying to catch her breath, feeling a bit anxious after the bumpy ride. She really wished she could spread her wings, but the mission required her to stay as human as possible for the moment.

"If you children are done with kissing the technology, we have supplies to unload. You can take the food and water to the storage and then meet with your new bosses. Be prepared to be run ragged," one of the grunts said, pushing a dolly loaded down with replacement parts into the station.

"We're not gophers you inferior clod," Terry whispered angrily. He was only eleven for God's Sakes. Didn't this world have Child Labor Laws?

"Terry, just deal with it. We're undercover for now and you can show up those guys any day, so stop whining," Dick ordered his little brother. The preteen did as he was told grumbling all the way. Shania shook her head wondering if the rest of the staff was going to treat them like this. Wally just wanted to explore the rest of the space station and see how advanced it was compared to the Watchtower.

After making sure the last of the supplies were delivered and the guards rotated out, the kids were led to the main work floor. Several of the original Nanite Project scientists were running tests with some samples. Drs. GMR and Campbell were having discussions with some of the new bloods; Drs. Rhodes and Moses about adjusting the nanites ability read and interpret gene sequences to avoid accidental Evocation. In another corner, programmers and mathematician were attempting to map out and make sense of the changes to the Nanite Nexus. Watching their efforts were two observers from Haven, Quade and Cian, who were using their talents to protect the researchers and aid them in understanding the properties of a phased world.

Kacancu and Willa were going over the progress the scientists had made with a female android that the kids recognized as Naniqueen from the memory download. The beautiful woman sensed their presences and turned to greet them. She smiled warmly at the group. "Hello, you must be the new "interns" that we've been waiting for. Welcome to Nanite Station One. Probably the last sanctum for our kind, if bigots like Cain continues to grow in power."

"Whoa! A fully functional automaton, run by a singular AI collective with split consciousness, that exist both here an in a reverse world! That is so amazing. I never thought I see something like this!" Wally exclaimed. The scientist in the room gave him a few strange looks and he ducked his head embarrassed, but Naniqueen gave them a look. She was glad to see someone so interested in her. She was unique, a collective consciousness that arose, by combining the programming of the five Mega Nanities, into one Super One, that then bonded with the others in the collective.

"Why don't you follow us, we'll give you a tour and explain your duties while you're here for the next few weeks," Willa explained. The teens nodded and followed the trio out of them room. Once they were in the corridors, Kacancu disabled the security footage so they could talk in private. "The lead scientists, along with the Haven Councilors and my son, Ron, know the truth about each of you and why you're here. The rest of the staff and the security details are not privilege to the information. We thought that it would be best considering the amount of tension building here."

"I thought that the UN and Providence funded this station, so that you guys could work on finishing the symbiosis with the nanites, and ensure that no more accidental mishaps happened," Shania questioned, trying to get a better grasp of the situation.

"More like we were forced into planetary exile by paranoia crowds and global chaos. Our family was only together long enough to celebrate Rex's wedding and just start to put down some roots again when the general order came from above. I know that the last six and half years were not pleasant for everyone with the nanites going nuts and EVOs, but the greater problems have been resolved by now. People don't go EVO unless the accidently activate the function, something we're working to resolve. The benefits that symbiosis will provide should outweigh the fear, but people don't get that. I haven't seen my son in person or held my granddaughter in nearly four months. I'm starting to fear that I never will again," Willa admitted to the group.

"It must suck big time not being able to be with the people you love. I know I can't imagine what it would be like if we didn't get back home to Batman," Dick admitted.

"White Knight mentioned you were busy making progress with your project. That you were going to unveil news that would pacify the public and allow more funding so you could continue your work without fear of retaliation. I've been reviewing the progress you made in understanding the newly reformed Nanite Nexus and the extent of its effects have on the nanites along with the real world. According to these results, the Nexus is expanding to match the same size and general configuration of the planet," Terry mentioned.

"Yeah, and it seems that a new balance has been struck creating portals that open into the real world at unpredictable intervals to exchange the data nodes with real life elements," Wally quipped. He was making a mental map of the entire station incase they had to break cover.

"It's a bit more complicated then that, Wally is it? We believe there is a mathematical pattern we just can't crack it yet. Our experiments have revealed stunning results. With Naniqueen's help, we've determined that Nexus has become our world's reverse world. Readings indicate that when the portals open they take in a large amount of pollutants, we're not completely sure, but somehow the combination of the nanites and internal structure purifies the pollutants and releases the purification back into the world. If we could understand that link, then that would help us and Naniqueen, figure out how to improve the bond between the networks and the biological organism."

"The problem for us exists in understanding the complex relationships between artificial life forms and the biological counterparts. We've tried for the past six and half years to grow and learn by living through our bio counterparts, but still we struggle to reach the level of understanding that seems to exist in your group. I wish I could figure out the differences," Naniqueen admitted shyly stunning the group.

"Don't worry we'll be happy to offer up any assistance we can over the next few weeks. We'll also make sure that no one tries to sabotage your efforts. We should put out stuff in our rooms so that we can begin working," Shania stated simply.

"In that case my son Ron will show you to your rooms. We really appreciate all that you are doing for us. I want to return the planet as soon as possible without fear for my life," Willa said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but space is so boring! I haven't run in a grassy field or slurped a milkshake in months. This place is dullsville!" Ron said coming up to the group. "Hey, you don't look much like heroes. Was my big brother exaggerating his adventures once more?"

"No lie kid, we're real heroes! You want to have a race? I bet I could beat you in a flash! Hey what was that for!"

"We're undercover dolt. We can't do use our powers here on the station, at least not yet. We need to see if we can figure out if the mole is here."

"I can tell, the next few weeks are going to be spectacular!" Ron laughed. The teens had to agree that it would be a very interesting few weeks. Hopefully there skills would aid them in coming days.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the jump jet had arrived in Brazil were Agent Oso, Valitina, and all the villagers were shouting cheers at Rex's arrival. The people of the village loved Rex for what he did against the chupacabra months ago. Since then the village had been one of the leading examples of protecting and living with EVO life forms. They had chased off poachers, kept people from ruining the land, and basically living in harmony with the world.

"This is quite the reception. The people here must love you," Zairia commented kindly.

"Some reception they don't even have air conditioning down here let alone something good to drink!" Bobo complained.

"Hush up Bobo. Oso! How you doing my man! Valitina, you're looking as lovely as ever," Rex laughed and adjusted his hold on his squirming daughter, wishing again that he remember to grab her stroller or something to carry her with. "This is my daughter, Eilonwy, and these are my new friends; Athena, Lucas, Zairia, and Taji. They're here to help us with our little science project."

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see you bring your precious little girl with you, but I understand the circumstances. Please follow us the biosphere it is only a little way. Do you have any questions?"

"Well I wonder why Rex is here doing an inspection and helping you with the biosphere when he's the cure. How are Agent Six and Dr. Holiday suppose to deal with crises if they don't have a cure?" Lucas questioned.

"Ah, Senior Lucas, do not worry so much. Dr. Holiday and Agent Six are more then capable of handling EVO related crises now that Providences mandates have changed towards EVOs. Senior Rex routinely makes stops in the biosphere. He's needed here to help manage the flora and fauna here. Most we can handle and contain, but sometimes we must cure them to prevent a danger to the village and the world at large. Ah we're here!" Everyone gasped at the site.

Next to the old Providence base was a humongous glittering silver and blue dome. The entire dome seemed to be powered by solar panels on the dome and wind power. Clean water was being brought in through a purification system. It was truly a sight to behold as they entered the facility. They headed into an office where Oso had set up a crib for Eilonwy to take her nap. Bobo headed to the only vending machine to get some grub while Valitina talked into the PA system asking for someone to come to the office.

"This place is incredible and we haven't even seen the habit ring yet. Can you tell us more about what goes on here?" Athena asked eagerly. This place reminded her a bit of Paradise Island.

"But of course senorita. Take a look this is map of the facility. The building was constructed about nine months ago as a sanctuary for plant and animal EVOs. Before the construction, the policy was to ship them off to the Petting Zoo or smaller holding facilities, for research. It was the _bonita _Valitina and her group, who showed us that there was another way."

"I strongly believe that all creatures have the right to live free from harm and danger. My group fought to free animals and keeps nature safe from harm. I owe Rex a debt for convincing White Knight not to prosecute me. I'm much happier working here with Agent Oso and of course,"

"Me. Hello Rex, hello little savior, it's good to see you once again. You seem surprise to see me, I'm guessing that Mage and Tawret didn't want you know I was here. Apologize, my name is Tynan," the young man said entering the room. Athena, Lucas, and Zairia felt a tingle go through their bodies as the man looked at them as if sensing their powers. "I sense great power inside each of you. You will be a big help with completing the project. The natives here would benefit from your protection."

"Hey Tynan, they got you working here? What about protecting Haven?" Rex questioned.

"Haven will be safe for now. I was sent here because of my gifts and because I have experience dealing with multiple habitats."

"According to this map, you have all nineteen habitats coexisting inside this dome. You've perfectly managed to mimic the conditions needed for each, and have stocked them with both the normal and EVO flora and fauna. It appears that you've taken great care of them seeing as how they've flourished. How are you able to maintain the environments and reconstruct lost food webs?" Taji inquired, he was wondering if he could adapt the technique for his garden. Also, he hoped that the nanite enhanced flora helped increase spell potency when used.

"The environments are equally spaced and divide using a combination of man made barriers and magical wards. We use technology to monitor and simulate some of the environmental conditions, but our true power source can be found in the central core," Tynan explained tapping the map. He highlighted the power core and showed them a picture of the inside. Inside was beautiful black sphere that twinkled.

"What the heck is a pearl doing inside your central power core? Aren't black pearls death or something?" Zairia commented.

"If that thing is going to kill us I want out of here now!" Bobo yelped.

"Your quite amusing young Wiccan, I don't think anyone has ever referenced that old story with me before. This pearl is enchanted to bring life not death. Using the natural power of the sun and wind; it charges the pearl so that it generates the world inside the dome keeping it alive. In exchange the positive energy generate by living creatures empowers it making it work more efficiently."

"Incredible. I can't wait to start working inside the dome. If team here is able to reconstruct a perfect environment it can go a long way to fixing outside habits damaged by natural disasters, perhaps even reconstruct a balance that can be use for all beings on this planet to survive," Lucas surmised.

"That's what we're here to make sure happens. The locals have been getting threats from HAEA and the government is scared. I'm here to show them that we won't be pushed around. No one is going to destroy this sphere. Not if I can help it," Rex vowed. The others agreed and after they got settled they would get started on helping out.

The bioship caused quite a stir with its arrival in Abysus seeing as how they had a restricted air space. Abysus was still a struggling country. The boarders of the country were protected by the militia composing of a mixture of EVO animals and humanoids. A second town was being constructed to deal with the flow of EVOs and human allies who were trying to rebuild their lives.

"Its hard to believe how well developed this place is. You said it's only been an official country for seven months?" Megan questioned, as she landed the ship next to the castle.

"Lord, sorry President Van Kliess, has been hard at work providing a future for his people. It was always his dream to create a country where our kind could flourish. In the last few weeks; we've established a health care system, opened the school, and even created some jobs. We still have a long way to go, but at least we can stand on our own," Circe replied.

As they descended from the ship, a wolf like EVO came after them. Connor got ready to blast the creature with his heat vision, but the creature was knocked off by a bug girl with powerful legs. "Sorry about that, some of them are getting really restless. Seven hasn't had a chance to adjust their feeding schedule yet. I'll make sure that Tuck and Skyidd give these guys extra treats. Welcome back Circe."

"Good to see you to Cricket. How are you enjoying your new job?"

"Good, I like being part of the media team, better then stealing stuff to survive. Seven and Van Kliess are busy with signing bills and working on trade agreements, but Ulani isn't to busy. I'm sure she would love to talk with you. Nice to meet you all. I heard how you got here and you shouldn't worry about hiding your true nature here. This place is all about letting us who are different feel safe. Oh, before I forget, Haven sending Councilors Daegan and Moya, later this week to help prepare for the summit. I hope they can make our problems vanish as easily as our anxiety. Bye!"

"Are all the girls here like that?" Nerissa questioned. She was not use to seeing so many happy teens bouncing about.

"The range of Evocation is different for each of us and there are regular humans here as well. Ulani is one of them. Van Kliess appointed a few of them onto the governing council to help keep everything equal. Still, there was much in fighting to deal with at first, but thankfully we avoided internal strife. That is something we don't need right now," Circe explained as she led the group to Ulani's chambers.

"At least your country is more in tune with what it needs and how to interact with others then Rhelessia was. My ears still ring from that mission, those guys didn't know how to shut up," Kaldur mentioned.

"I've never heard of that country, but then again I'm sure the Earth is different in each of our worlds. It's nice to meet you children in person. I apologize for the mess, but I've been spending all morning trying to get our country facts up to date for global submission. Some facts are simple like our official language and how many of our people can read. Other facts are harder. Have you ever tried to describe the official culture? Not to mention I'm not understanding how we get submit our gender differences when it comes to life span when no one died yet. Circe, I don't know how you manage to recall all this changing information," Ulani said. Since coming to live in Abysus, Ulani was more then just another teacher. She was literally drafted into become Secretary of the State to help run Abysus. Not something she originally planned, but was making the most of her new role in life.

"It looks like my history book and political science class room exploded. What is all this?" Nerissa asked picking up some papers listing names, status, address, and ECT. "Are these records of your countrymen?"

"Yes, its important that for the big UN meeting coming up that we can present an organized and stable country that is willing to work with others. We nearly blew our chance almost two years ago with Van Kliess's stupid stunt. Many of the people are still afraid of us. This is a big meeting because he'll be there with me and Seven discussing the issue of EVOs rights."

"I can sense all the fear, the tension, that hatred it's so toxic. This place will erupt if anything goes wrong at the UN. It's worse then when we dealt with Rhelessia and the League. Kaldur too many lives are at stake here. If this summit goes wrong, they weren't kidding that they have a global war on their hands," Megan said, as she struggled to block out the emotions of others.

"Then it's our kismet to ensure that doesn't happen. Let's see what we can do to improve the defenses for the Abysus and the talk with the leaders about ways we can help prepare them for the summit. We'll also run drills in case of attack," Kaldur responded.

"Look at you all commando! I'm hoping that Noah and the Numbers actually manage to cut the snake's head off to save us a lot of trouble. Cain is too much like my father for my personal comfort. I know I know focus, Nerissa muttered. The group started helping with the paperwork and the day to day operations of running the country. Ulani promised they would be having dinner with Seven and Van Kliess that night so they could express their worries then.

Back in Providence, Holiday was running some test on a few Were EVO samples she had collected when she visited Abuala and her family. The kindly woman was an old friend of the Van Kliess. She had known the two brothers before they went off as part of a secret project. Kacancu would sometimes sneak letters with pictures to her about the boys. She contacted Providence when her town and family had been attacked by a traveling HAEA group trying to recruit locals. Captain Callan's team had valiantly defended the homestead when it was attacked saving the EVOs from harm. Since then, Holiday was working to try and better understand the night to day EVO status and see she could help either turn them all human or all EVO.

"These two samples have been treated with intense solar radiation. I think with enough of jolt the sunlight can be artificially introduced into biosphere of the nanites. That way when they bind with the DNA they prevent more transformations the question is how to do it and when. Ugh thanks Doc, I needed that," Holiday mused as she felt someone rub her shoulders.

"I'm not Doc, but I'm happy to help anyway I can," a young male voice said. Holiday turned around blushing. "Mr. Fletcher! I'm so sorry I didn't mean…."

"Hey, it's okay, just happy to help. I dropped of your medical equipment and made sure to feed the animals in the Petting Zoo. Is there anything else you need right now?" The sandy hair man in a grunts uniform asked. He was a recent addition to the staff only working at Providence for the past eight and half months, but was a dedicated worker.

"No, I wouldn't want to keep you from your job. Thank you. Nice man, he seems so smart I wonder why he's only a grunt instead commander," Holiday mused. Six came in and he looked tired. "Rough night with the family?"

"My siblings can be hard to manage, but they're staying on target. I just have to remind them not to kill everyone every other hour. Noah reports infiltration was successful. He hasn't learned anything important yet, but hopes to move up through the ranks quickly."

"He better or White Knight's going to tear him a new one. He's still sore that he hasn't been able to persuade all our old benefactors to return to us. Ever since that man has earned his freedom he's been pacing a storm. I fear for all of us. What if this Kismet Spell doesn't bring about the future we want Kaorie?"

"Then we'll make one for ourselves. Young Justice might be a powerful ally, but we can't solely rely on them to keep us safe. We have to make our own future according to how we live."

"I agree, but I can't say I'm not enjoying the added security that they provide for us. I only hope we can return the favor to them. Let's have lunch later okay? I have to finish running some tests. These next few weeks are going to be a challenge for all of us."

The days passed quickly with each group doing its best to reach the goals assigned to it. There were struggles for each group. Dr. Holiday and Six were doing their best to improve the relationship Providence had with the rest of the world. There had been brief, nearly devastating encounters, in minor clashes between HAEA. During a particular violent clash where Providence had defended a group of EVOs and their families attending a support group meeting. HAEA had been there picketing the building and handing out leaflets about the dangers of EVOs to passerby's. It had turned violent when some protesters had hurled fire bombs at the building.

Six had coordinated efforts with Callan and Kenwyn to contain the crowd. Without any hesitation for his life he'd rushed into the burning building using his katanas to break down doors and rescue the trapped victims. The blaze had threatened to take down the whole block if it wasn't for the timely assistance of Rory; who used his elemental magic to quell the flames. Mage had appeared using her gift over auras to subdue the hatred and fear long enough for Holiday and Doc to treat the victims. Arrests were made, but Cain's high price lawyers would no doubt have the protestors out on bail in a matter of hours. With all this chaos, neither Mage nor Holiday, had much time to figure out what their side of the bargain in the kismet spell was. White Knight's investigation into figuring out who the traitor was also stalling. It felt at times as if Cain had deliberately increased his enterprising to keep them off guard.

It was now just three days before the big day and the teens were working hard to help their new friends. On the space station, the Young Justice had been more than helpful with the team. It seemed that while both worlds were advance there were some areas of technology that one was ahead in the other.

Dick was sitting down at a council rapidly typing in a mathematical formula while Quade double checked his work. The single red eye metal user was impressed by the speed and complexity that Dick typed in. "Impressive, the mathematicians have been working to understand and come up with a formula to predict portals opening to the Nexus for months, but you figured it out in a mere forenight. Your formula will allow us to have better grasp of how the Nexus and the Earth are connected."

"Which in turn means you can get more accurate readings about the Nexus. Accurate readings will build up data on how to keep the Earth and the flipside in harmony," Dick replied as he entered the last few keystrokes.

"The two worlds are linked, needing one another to survive. Should either be destroyed the other goes with it. In many ways the Nexus interior is like my sympathetic stones. Symbols etched on them represent ideas and places that have very real consequences when made real. It sickens my heart that many allow fear of the unknown to rule their lives. You best encrypt those codes save a traitor gains access to them," Quade remarked. Dick did as he asked and the two took a short break. Quade projected some drinks for them sipping his tea while watching Robin drank his hot chocolate. "I may be blind in one eye, but I can tell that something is bothering you. May I ask what it is?"

"Oh, everything is aster I'm just thinking about Taji is all. Even this far apart I can sense through our bond that he's doing okay. He's sent me a few memories their faded, but he's having the time of his life in Brazil. He's learning a lot of new spells. Who knew how many cleansing spells you could create with Amazon floral?"

"True, Tynan is a good mentor and undoubtedly is enjoying helping to shape the course of your young lover's magical path. Still, there are dangers in getting so attached to a sorcerer supreme especially from another world. I don't have to remind you that Taji is the main link that is keeping you anchored to High Priestess Circe and her Covenant. He completed the circuit. Should something happen to him the effects would ripple through the bond harming each of you."

"I'm starting to wish we never made out in that library," Dick grumbled.

"Passionate love can't be contained little bird and there was no stopping what was meant to be. Think about it, without your timely assistance lives would be lost."

"Yeah that's not hool! I guess everything happens for a reason," Dick replied. He finished his chocolate and wondered where the others were.

Wally was working with Kacancu while Shania assisted Willa. Terry was questioning Naniqueen about her rise to a sentient life form and the hive mentality of the remaining nanite networks. The preteen had a crazy idea and he was running it by the three to see if it was practical.

"It would make sense considering how the reboot wiped out all the previously corrupted programming. By basing their new programming off the operations in Rex's nanite network, it takes care of the mechanical part of their nature, which is supported by data nodes inside the nexus feeding them bits to live off of. That means that the biological components must be getting food from something else," Terry explained.

"He's right; Willa and I ran tests on the biological components of the nanites and discovered that process used to purify pollutants had a direct impact on the nanites. It appears that when the real world elements are introduced into the Nexus. Some of the elements become support material, but the pollutants are converted into code that feeds the nanite programming. When the reach the biosphere the code is converted into energy and released back as purified elements!" Shania exclaimed.

"At the same time the Nexus in turn is able to clear out virus, worms, and other programs that could harm the world. Even areas that are not as technologically dependent are made stable as the nodes form links to the real world to create more portals," Willa informed them.

"Not only that, but their hive mentality grows. They actually become smarter and work more efficiently. The networks then are able to communicate with the biological organism they inhabited," Wally added, showing them the process on the computer.

"Wallace was the first to note this and it was confirmed by our colleagues. I've ran test and I estimate this larger then life relationship would have our planet healthier then it has been in centuries in two decades. This discovery is monumental. It's just the breakthrough that we needed," Kacancu

"Truly it's remarkable and my children are growing. As we gain more insight I truly feel as if we are becoming closer to the biological forms that we wish to learn from. There are still obstacles, but after studying your bond I have some ideas of how we can truly create the symbiosis that was always meant to be. I can't wait for the press conference! Soon we will be allowed back on Earth. I have missed my conversations with White Knight," Naniqueen admitted startling the group.

Similar talks were taking place in the biosphere. It was truly remarkable the way that the nineteen habits coexisted. Providence had constructed each of the habits with care. Scientists were watching the interaction between the EVO animals and plants with normals helping to construct brand new food webs. So far, the experiment was a success. It seemed that EVOs which had previously overwhelmed the normals now coexisting without wiping out existing species sometimes even filling in missing gaps. All results were showing that reintroducing these animals/plants into the world would benefit it greatly. Not just the natural one, but the magical one as well.

Athena and Valitina were in the woodland section checking on some the EVO deer; making sure they hadn't uprooted too many trees with their extra antlers. One buck with extra antlers had charged, but Athena had managed to charm it. While she was keeping the buck quiet Valitina was busy marking stuff on her clipboard. She kept her flowers handy. "That gift of yours comes in handy. I wish I had it."

"Thank you, but I'm still learning to understand it. My mom doesn't really use it much; so I was surprised when I inherited it. I'm still learning to control it. Sometimes I have a hard time connecting with the animals. The EVOs here are much harder to connect then I anticipated."

"Its not the EVOs that will get you in here, its idiots that don't respect nature and let it be. Oso and I have worked months through trials and tribulations to prove that EVO nature deserves a chance to thrive. My people have always believed in allowing nature to take its course. Cain and his group would destroy the balance of nature just to prove a point. That angers me."

"I can see that, I sincerely hope that my friends and I can help you. Being here reminds me of my mother home of Thermyscara. It's so beautiful and it should be persevered just like the world you've created here," Athena remarked. In the distance in the desert habitat she could hear Lucas using his connection to the morphegenic field to use the traits of a sidewinder to help Oso break up a fight between some snakes. The man had given advice to Lucas about his carving making them fast friends.

In the marshland, Bobo was grumbling as he had to keep an eye on a fussing Eilonwy, who was clapping her hands and releasing magical sparks singeing his fur. "Bobo smell Bobo funy!"

"Laugh it up kid. Laugh it up. Ugh, why did I agree to watch you again?"

"I don't know, maybe because oof- Rex, Tynan and watch it! Taji are busy turning the overgrown lillypads back to normal. Take that! Oh man, I love this I'm getting such a workout. I don't know why you're complaining, this place is awesome!" Zairia shouted from the ground. She had just shifted back from her panther form after some cougars decided to fight her. They had been fast, but between her claws and laser lipstick she won. She climbed the tree to join Bobo. Eilonwy giggled and smiled trying to crawl over to her.

"Kitty girl! Za Za kitty ev!"

"You could say that. Ah, your so lucky little one. So many people love you and would fight to protect you. You really are the future for the world aren't you?"

"Sure she is, just wait until she learns to control those sparks. She's going to be as dangerous as her daddy."

"Yo, what's wrong with that Bobo? Eilonwy is going to kick more butt then me or Circe combined! Hello, my little icon, how are you. Did you enjoy spending time with smelly Uncle Bobo? Want to play helicopter? Here we go!" Rex shouted sprouting his jetpack and taking his daughter high into the air. Her laughter echoed across the sky.

"He's really grown in more ways then one. His desire to bring about a better world is driven by love for his family and friends. He would do anything to protect that bond," Tynan remarked casually.

"I know, I can sense his feelings through the bond that links us to this world. He really is happy and loving, but below that, is fear and anger about current events. It doesn't take magic to understand that his warrior spirit is raging inside wanting to take out any threat to his family," Taji mentioned.

"Just as long as that rage doesn't rule him and makes him do something stupid. We should join the others and patrol the village to make sure the HAEA hasn't decided to pay us a visit so close to the summit meeting. Tynan, would you care to join us or do you wish to remain here?" Zairia questioned.

"I think I shall remain here and keep an eye on the Consort and Savior. The plants and animals here speak of coming danger and I want to make sure that they are safe. Be careful young Wiccan, there are dangers out there."

"Don't worry we will. I hope Kaldur and his team is doing okay," Taji said unsheathing his tanto as they headed out.

In Abysus, everyone was working overtime as they prepared for the big summit meeting. Kaldur was talking with Van Kliess and Seven; going over who should be in the bodyguard detail. Van Kliess listened carefully as he made adjustments to his ideas. Seven was also worried about the political fall of having all three main leaders in one place. She was seriously considering staying in Abysus to make sure they weren't ambushed.

Ulani had her handful delegating tasks among the citizens of Abysus. They were building roads for easier transport and constructing a second town. Nerissa was helping her out and had formed a friendship with the woman. Ulani reminded her of her mother in many ways helping to keep her homesickness down.

Megan and Connor did their best to assist with the Pack. At first Biowulf and Connor had hated each other and Breach was a little to overfriendly with Megan, but in the end the whole group assisted Circe in preparing for her big moment. Circe was more then ready to take center stage assuring the populace that she would push for EVO rights and establish international laws to protect them so the could roam. She also promised along with Van Kliess that Hunter Cain would not breach their boundaries and harm them. That eased some of the citizens for the time being.

Hunter Cain himself wasn't that worried considering everything was coming together. It was another meeting with his Inner Council. He was listening as a recruiter talked about a new member that could be a big help for them.

"Cesar is not all in the head, but his ideas are brilliant. He showed us a small model of supercharged electromagnetic wand and mini chiller. If we were to incorporate them with the plans our mole stole from Providence it would be much more powerful," the recruiter remarked.

"See if this Cesar will build us a larger scale model. Dr. Fell, how goes creating the new ammo?"

"Based on the preliminary data I was able to get from Project Salvation I say everything is going according to plan. Combined with my old dissembling techniques we should be able to arm our forces with EVO killers."

"Good. Once we're running the show we won't need, Mr. Stark and Rogers, to help deal with the issues of the law. We'll be the law. Now how's are security looking Lieutenant Pym?"

"All higher ups in the HAEA are well protected and our cannon fodder are more then ready to give their lives for the cause. We've been searching for the infiltrator that the mole mentioned, but haven't found them yet. Also security has been increased around the Inner Circle. We've been under attack lately by unforeseen enemy, but not to worry they will die if they attempt to stop us."

"Good. Prepare our strike teams. The info we needed finally came in. I want our Doomsday Weapon finished and our forces ready. In three days time the world will fall to our might! Providence will be destroyed and its people will be shown their errors of their ways. The abomination Rex and his disgusting family will be killed along with anyone who stand bys them!" Cain exclaimed, showing them his new bigger bazooka. Cheers could be heard and everyone was excited.

"Filthy monster don't you dare harm my daughter!" Hawkwoman shouted raising her mace to smash the orb to pieces; when Hawkman stopped her and Zatara cast a protection spell in front of the orb. It had been three days since their kids got pulled away. Since then the League had taken turns watching the orb waiting for the eventual return of their protégée. All Zatara's attempts to connect the worlds had met with failure, the same with attempts to talk with Young Justice. As Hawkman comforted Hawkwoman; all he could think was how much he wanted to shove his mace into Cain's head. His plans were insane! He hoped the young machine builder and Young Justice had what it took to win the battle.


	5. Flashpoint

"As you can clearly see, my electromagnet is very compact and easy to carry. In the later models, I've incorporated the mini chillers ability so that we can trap nanites more easily. Any EVO that gets within even a hundreds yards of this device will be in excruciating pain, long enough for the HAEA to perform a service to humanity," "Cesar" explained as he showed a few members of the Inner Circle his design.

"Cesar" had been working hard and proving himself to the Inner Circle for the past few weeks. At first, they were highly suspicious of this newcomer; despite his enthusiasm to the cause. The recruiter at the center, Mr. Banner, had never seen anyone so into getting EVOS. Still, Providence and its disgusting allies had tried to infiltrate their meetings before to find dirt on them that could get them arrest and locked in federal prison. Luckily, according to Mr. Stark, all of "Cesar Salazar's" paperwork was legit. They had even talked to some of his former professors as an added precaution. While a bit scatterbrained, he was a brilliant mind that shouldn't be wasted.

"Excellent job Mr. Salazar, your designs have impressed this Inner Circle. How many of these devices and what power range could you make with the right supplies?" Mr. Banner inquired.

"With the proper supplies and additional help, I could build hundreds of these; of course it would take at least as week to get them all online and working at full capacity. Unless I think of something even more brilliant, which I might! Sorry, trying to break the tension."

"Your humor is appreciated, but try to stay focus now okay? We can get you unlimited supplies, but we need your new ultra charged electromagnets fully functional and a much larger scale by Friday at five. I know it's a tight schedule, but it really can't be avoided," Lieutenant Pym explained. "Mr. Cain will gladly give you anything you need. Your little project has become one of our top priorities."

"I'm glad that I have impressed our illustrious founder so greatly. May I ask what my designs will be used for?"

"Don't be greedy Mr. Salazar. Your contributions to the cause are greatly appreciated, but you're not a member of the Inner Circle just yet. Right now all we want you to do is get started on the project. The supplies will be delivered to you lab in about half hour. Good work Mr. Salazar, the HAEA thanks you for your service. You're dismissed."

"Thanks again hey maybe we can have an achieve pineapple pizza later! Then again maybe not, so right bye." Cesar left the room and was escorted off the premises by guards. It never hurt to be too cautious when protecting their assets from harm.

"There is something off about that young man. I know that we triple checked his background and it's legit, but his quirkiness and habits have me nervous. We should observe him closely. Divert some of the guards from Fell's lab to him. We can't afford discovery this close to our moment of triumph," General Lionheart commented. He was a former general who was court marshaled out of the army for excessive force when it came to dealing with EVOs. So what if some civilians had died? They shouldn't have been trying to protect monsters in the first place.

"Agreed. We still haven't heard from lieutenants Barton or Panther. They were last seen a week ago leaving the docks after securing the latest shipment. If our operations have been compromised then we might have to call off the attack. I don't have to remind you gentlemen what that would mean for our overall goals if we were force to push our agenda back by weeks if not months. Providence, Abysus, even those degenerates in Haven, might be able to sway the populace into accepting those monsters. That is not option!" General Halftail reminded them.

"Then we will make everything is on schedule. Don't worry General, in three days time the world will be seeing the light," Mr. Banner assured him. The entire Inner Circle started laughing evilly at the thought of a world without EVOs and EVO lovers.

In a pizzeria not to far from the recruitment center, "Cesar" was enjoying his unique pizza. He munched happily on the piece not noticing that he dribbled some of it on his front until it was burning him. Quickly he got up and headed to the Men's room. He quickly locked the door and removed his pendent reverting back to Noah. Pulling out a secured phone he dialed the only number in its memory.

"Its me, I just got out of a meeting with the Inner Circle. They were impressed by "Cesar's" tech. They want him to build hundreds of larger scale models by Friday. I have idea what their going to use them for. They didn't tell me. No, Cain wasn't at the meeting, I suspect he's gone to pick up supplies. I haven't been able to confirm the identity of the mole yet, but I've seen Fell. He's working on some kind of secrete bio project. I saw the good doctor's lab getting some strange shipments. You should warn Six that there's a possibility of bioweapon being developed. I can't get into his lab to confirm it though. No, I can't pull out just yet. Just keep trying to get information out your captives and fast. I call again when it's safe. Got to go bye!" Noah spoke into the phone. He quickly placed the amulet back over his neck transforming back to "Cesar". He quickly left the pizzeria hoping he hadn't been followed. Being Cesar seemed to increase his paranoia levels.

Five hung up the cell phone looking miffed. "The kid just called. Says that our guests are planning to attack on Friday, but no confirmed targets. Also he can't be certain, but he thinks the ex Providence scientist has been developing bioweapons."

"Oh man that is not good, not good at all. Bioweapons don't discriminate at all. All they do is kill and messy like. We better finish making these two talk soon or else!" Trey mentioned.

"Five, Trey, shut your mouths and get over here now! Your particular talents would be helpful in getting Mr. Barton and Panther to spill their guts and I don't mean that literally this time," Dos called over his shoulder. IV had wrapped the two men up in his bandages and was ripping off their skins with their rough edges. Dos had been slowly torturing their gentiles with his cane hoping that would help. But Cain was not a stupid man. He'd chosen his top lieutenants who could withstand a high pain threshold.

"Try…gasp ow…all you want… we won't talk!" Barton spat blood all over the mercenaries.

"You…should…be…helping us rid the world…of EVOs and their allies. Not protect them! Ow I've head of the Numbers. Our inside friend…told us about how ruthless you guys are. You tried to kill Agent Six ahg and your master One. One was a monster cough cough a monster and the other is a traitor to humanity. Why not help us?"

"Is garbage the only thing that spews out of your mouth? Honestly do we have to listen to this nonsense?" Five asked.

"Ch, what we did to Six and our master was wrong! That kid and his family showed us the truth. It was his body, her heart and the little girl's spirit that gave One the rest he desired. No way would we turn our back on them," IV informed the captives pulling the bandages tighter.

"Then you're all fools ha ha ha! Providence will be destroyed from the inside. Your friend Six will have his own blade impaled into his heart while that pussy Holiday watches before she dies! The new world order will bring about peace!"

"Why don't you tell us about this new world order? What is your boss planning?" Dos demanded as the interrogation continued. They had to figure out what was going on and soon. Friday was fast approaching.

Meanwhile Cain was in his limo driving back from the docks where their black arms shipments had come in. His two sleazy lawyers had made sure that the authorities were paid off to ignore the incoming and out going shipments. No one would take a second glance at containers marked as books, spa supplies, and pet food. In actuality the lawyers and a few of his overseas operators had been smuggling weapons and diverting precious cargo from Providence outposts to their secret down low sponsors. There were lots of shady governmental officials and groups that were secretly supporting Cain all believing in him although they wouldn't publicly acknowledge it. No reason for concern they get their reward once the EVOs were extinct.

He opened his laptop and connected a secure Skype. He had two people he needed to contact. The screen flickered for a second until it showed a science lab. Men and woman were running around doing experiments while a few in biohazard suits were working in a secure area on his ultimate weapon. Dr. Fell came into view and sat down. "Ah Mr. Cain, I take it the last of my special parts have come in?"

"Signed, sealed, and delivered. We managed to get your molecular dissembler parts out of storage and upgraded them. Providence was so kind to donate the extra parts you need to increase the power and focusing lens. We also managed to steal one of their little cascade nuke cores. Are you sure you'll be able to harness them into our little salvation weapon?"

"It will be tight, but with the completion of the EVO ammo, we can focus are full efforts on the weapon. Also are you sure about how you want me to distribute the protection serum? Once this is used, we'll be depleting a good third of our forces."

"Martyrs for the cause. My recruiters chose them for solely this purpose. They are dedicated to showing the world what needs to be done if were going to have any future. They'll do their part distracting the world so they don't see what we have planned for Friday until it's to late. Keep up the work Dr. Fell and see about modifying some of the rounds to help us deal with any magic users that might show up. I have a few more calls to make."

"You can count on me Mr. Cain. Dr. Fell out."

Another connection was made, only this one was super secured and had a filter in place, to protect the identities of the callers. It took several minutes, but the mole finally answered. "Sorry about being late sir, Captain Callan had me and Lt. Jones on patrol detail looking for any recent animal and flora EVO activity. The mood here is quite tense."

"Enough of your babbling get to the point. I want a detailed report on major personal, operations, and if you managed to secure the information and equipment we need for our assault on Friday."

"It wasn't easy; however I have completed my mission. It's as we suspected Providence has sent in their own mole to try and learn all our secrets. Unfortunately this person is off the books. Not even White Knight's own personal computer has anything on the topic. Holiday and Six are too tight lipped and the grunts aren't privileged to such sensitive material."

"Don't worry my Lts. have a few ideas who the mole might be. As we our speaking; they are rooting out that person and contacts out. Once we've secured them we'll do our level best to treat them like our other guests before letting them go. Anything new to report about the golden trio?"

"White has convinced several of their former sponsors to watch the events on Friday unfold. If Providence is able to prove themselves, along with the usefulness of their projects, then they'll get that funding back. They might even be able to convince some of our sponsors to switch sides. Holiday is very excited with her latest results and Six heroics have earned them a lot of good PR. Even White Knight's latest overtures towards peaceful living have earned Providence outstanding reviews. Traitors the whole lot, especially White Knight! Making them look bad won't be easy," the mole warned.

"That was never our goal. Just make sure that the three of them and Providence forces are unable to come to the rescue of their friends once we set the plan in motion. You have secured our transport and codes?"

"All right here on this little flash drive. I have all the details on the three targets, lists of personal, and locations of the items we seek. I managed to sneak out small squadron of the modified jump jets to our strike teams for the mission. Along with the jets we have all the codes needed to take over the targets. A detail security outline for the UN meeting is being sent to you now."

"Good. Now where are the abomination and his family? Is there anything he or one of his freak allies could do to stop us?"

"Rex and his offspring are currently located at Target Two. I have lists of his last stats and physical so taking him down shouldn't be a problem. The girl is in Abysus, but will be at the UN Friday with a detail and Van Kliess. If we time this right, they can't oppose us. There is something though that has me concerned. A few weeks ago the girl was using her supernatural abilities and nearly brought Providence down. I was away on the Keep when it happened, so I didn't see what she did, but everything was running at Omega level shortly after that. The only information I managed to wiggle out was that twelve teens have been split into groups and are acting as helpers for the duration of there latest missions."

"Teenagers, as if we didn't have enough. Find out what you can about them. I don't want to run into any unforeseen complications. I'm going to go check on our guests right now. Stay undercover until you get the signal."

"Understood Mr. Cain. I await your command." The line went dead and shut down the computer. Cain reclined back in his seat letting the memories of the past play before his eyes. Ever since his incarceration he'd been dreaming of the day that vision would come true. He'd spent months in prison making connections with the underground resistance, studying everything from political science to history. Once he found the loophole that set him free he built his movement knowing it would take an army to do what had to be done. When he heard about the upcoming UN meeting that would actually be _considering granting rights to EVOs,_ he knew that it was time to act. Soon the world would be thanking him for this.

Cain pulled out his wallet and took out two battered photographs. One was of him as a young boy with his parents and brother. The other was his wife Caroline and him shortly after they bought their first house. They were the real reason he was going to such extreme measures to rid the world of EVOs and alike.

Growing up in his household his parents had treated him and his younger brother well, but his parents were very picky with who they dealt with or blamed their troubles on. His father was a hard blue collar worker in a plastic factory. He did his best to provide, but it seemed that those "pesky minorities and foolish friends" always got promoted ahead of him. They received a bit more pay because of something called "affirmative action." He taught his boys to work double time and step on the backs of others if they wanted to get ahead. For his mom it wasn't minorities, but those of religious zealous who got to her. He and his brother would often help her chase away solicitors trying to shove their batty pietism into their lives. He loved it when his mom slammed the door in their faces; shouting that if there was a perfect god the world wouldn't be so miserable. She taught her sons to be their own gods and only use religion to get what they wanted before stepping all over it.

If only his brother had listened to his parents. Instead, he ignored their wisdom and became a deviant. He met and married a man of faith. His dad had suffered a heart attack when he heard the news. His mother spent months nursing him back to health before they were both were killed in a boat accident. Hunter cut off ties with his brother never wanting to hear from him again, not even after the Nanite Event. He married his beautiful Caroline, a sweet perfect woman who loved him and treated him well. They had been planning to start a family when tragedy struck his life once again.

Caroline had been in the garden tending to her vegetables planning to make him a delicious vegetable stew. They were celebrating having just discovered she was eight weeks pregnant with their first child. All had been right in the world and then she started mutating right in front of his eyes. He tried to help her, but soon his wife was nothing, but a grotesque half serpent monster. Thanks to Providence in effectiveness and so called cure failing to show up he had been force to put his former wife down.

As his limo stopped outside their safe house he put away the pictures and headed to check on the prisoners. He was still seething thinking that so called cure Rex had his family, his precious chimera Circe, and his aberration of daughter Eilonwy, were happy together. That monster didn't deserve happiness. After his supposed sacrifice to save all live on Earth he should have stayed in limbo, not got his life back. It was fair. Rex would stay dead this time and Cain would make sure that his family went the same way.

After going through five separate security locks, he entered the holding cell of the two prisoners his men had managed to capture in Southeast Asia, during a strike on EVO friendly town. These two had used powers that were not of EVO nature, but the magical nature. It had taken almost all their men to subdue the two and bring them back for integration. After all they would be the key into figuring out how to wipe Haven off the map. That unnatural place was just as dangerous, if not more than, the EVOs slowly taking over the world.

"So are you two freaks ready to talk or do we have to continue this charade? All of us know that your weak and powerless thanks to a little research. I'm impressed that you survived this long. Just tell me what I want to know and you end will be quick."

The two captives, Aoife and Sloan, were tired, bloody, and dying as they were chained painfully to tablets suspended above the floor. Their robes had hung in tatters and their belongings had been stripped of them. They had been put through torture having their own magic used against them by idiots who had no idea what they were doing. Still, they refused to give in and tell the mad man what he wanted.

"The Goddess…will…deliver…justice…against you. I hope that when you meet with her… she causes you to drown….in your hatred...," Aoife whispered. She looked Cain dead in the eyes and spat blood all over his clean suit. He picked up her mystical chain from a table and dragged it painfully across her body. The warrior mage cried out in pain, but refused to give in.

"I like to see your supposed Goddess try to stop me. I'd put a bullet in her so called brain. There is no such thing as a god or goddess. We're the masters of our fate."

"You're more senile then we first thought Cain. When I get free I'll curse you so badly you'll never walk again!" Sloan shouted. His body started thrashing as a mangled jinx worked its way through his body. As the torture continued the two held out hope for rescue from the High Priestesses and the great savior Rex. They were the only hope for the future.

On the space station, securely locked in her room with only Cian for company, Shania was trying to work with him to uncover the mystery of true symbiosis. The young Thanigarian female had let her wings loose; stretching them after another long day of hiding them inside her body. How she wished she could fly around the station, but they needed to keep quite a little longer as they searched to identify the mole. According to reports from Earth they were very close to identifying him.

"I'm thankful for you agreeing to help me Cian. From what I can tell there is very little difference between the physical construction of the nanites in my ink mark and the ones in your body. Both are made of metal and carry out similar duties."

"Ah, but yours are alien in design and it appears they tap deeper then just the physical level, if your able to feel emotions and see memories through flesh contact. Maybe it's because they are localized you can create the bond you speak off?"

"I think it's more then that, our bond helped save us when our souls shattered after the evil the Light forced us to do. That bond helped us find our souls again. I wonder if to create a symbiosis relationship with yours the spirit needs to be tied in somehow. Do you think that is even possible Cian?"

"With my mediumship abilities, we are about to embark on a quest to find out. Its truth, many question if the nanites are truly alive because they are soulless machines. If your theory is right, then they might have souls and by binding the souls of machine and biological life forms a new path will be forged. Let us begin," Cian said already calling for spirits to come force.

In the biosphere, Lucas had just finished his patrol using his green powers to fix some of the habitats up. It marveled his mind to see such a perfect environment and know that it could be replicated outside of the sphere. As he headed for his quarters he was stopped by Oso. "Senior Lucas, how was your flight? I wish I could just take off in the skies. It looks so much fun."

"Flying is a lot of fun, Agent Oso; however it can tire one out. How was your day sir?"

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Oso. Valitina and I have almost finished comprising all the data we've gathered. She'll be doing the public speaking on Friday. I'm not so good with crowds. You seem troubled young man. Is something the matter?"

"I'm not that use to this much hate is all. I've witnessed some of it since I was freed from the Light, but to see how powerful one man can become because of hate is frightening. I fear that not even our special gifts will stop him. Perhaps the Light was right in the aspect of taking away free will and making people only believe one way. It would prevent a great deal chaos."

"Don't ever think like that young hero! Free will is our greatest gift, allowing us to be whomever we wish. Some people use that free will to inspire hatred; for they don't want to admit their true fears lie inside them. It takes others willing to make sacrifices to show the true power of free will. Don't forget that ever."

"Thank you Oso, I won't."

In Abysus, Seven was performing a routine maintenance check on Nerissa's cybernetic eyes seeing as the girl was developing eye trouble. Since she was part of the Honor Guard for the UN meeting, Seven wanted to make sure the girl was at one hundred percent. As Nurse and Orderly finished correcting the wiring in the eyes; Seven programmed a filter to help avoid the sensory overload from interference with the nanites chatter. "Nurse and Orderly have lubricated the eyes and ran diagnostic check. Your eyes are functioning normally and we upgraded some of the components for you. The filter program I've written should block almost the entire chatter from the nanites. Your eyes are one of the most remarkable pieces of biotech I've ever come across. Whoever designed them was a genius."

"Yeah, well that genius also thought ripping out the internal structure of my arms to make me a cyborg was remarkable. Why he bothered to keep that stuff and throw out my eyes is a mystery," Nerissa grumbled sitting up. "Of course someone like you would be fascinated by that stuff."

"I apologize if I offended you Nerissa; I sometimes get caught up in my work. Just because I EVOed into a real life Borg doesn't mean I like my implants more then my real body. We are a lot alike child. Both of us have special eyes, messed up families and lovers who not everyone gets. Still there is something you can do I can't. I was never good at martial arts or archery in school. You are."

"Well, I'm not that great of a mad scientist so we're even. This world is as crazy as our own. Everything changes so quickly you need to keep a scorecard handy just to identify your friends with. How do you know whose the bad guy when they keep changing sides?"

"Shaka is not a bad guy, he just lost him mind twice is all. Oh and his body once as well, but that is beside the point. He's really determined to make up for his past actions by proving to the world he can be an effective leader. His heart bleeds for all EVOs and he doesn't turn them away no matter how much trouble they could be. It's just another challenge for him and I to work on together as we create Abysus. As you've witnessed each day we get a little closer to our goal and the nanites goal as well. Your friends and you have been a big help and I thank you for your services."

"Thanks, its nice to know that even when were not trying to be heroes, our actions have a profound effect on the people we meet. It feels good to make a difference, but what about Hunter Cain? How are you going to deal with him? He reminds me of my Dad, Sportsmaster. A greedy, bully, who won't give up or go away no matter what," Nerissa replied unhappily.

"Hunter Cain is a bigot who wouldn't think twice about harming you or your friends, even if you look normal. You're friends with a Martian and Atlantian who don't fit his pattern for normal. That means you're the enemy and should die. Its just like Hitler and the Nazis or Kaboi Maru, self hatred poisoning progress and singling out others to die. I pray that Friday's UN meeting goes without a hitch. There are so many problems lately between inviting Palestinian's to talks and Iran's UN representative bad mouthing the US. Abysus has its work cut out for it."

"Don't worry we'll make sure that no one get hurt. My arrows never miss."

"Thank you Nerissa. Let's hope that Friday is the day."


	6. Evil Unleashed

The sun was just starting to rise; casting its warm glow across the Haven valley. The Guardians were just coming in from their midnight patrol and the students were starting to awake for their morning classes. The fires had all, but burned out. Inside the Temple, Mage was in a mediation pose connecting with Luna and the rest of the planet. Using the Goddess's power she pushed her mental connection, trying to feel out auras of darkness and rage, hoping to find the elusive Hunter Cain. He was a key piece in the puzzle and today was the day that decided the fate of the planet.

The last three weeks had been the most stressful for the avatar of the Goddess, as the remaining Council members worked to unravel the mystery surrounding their half of Circe's Kismet Spell. Young Justice was understandably anxious to fulfill their role and be reunited with their loved ones. From talks with the abroad Councilmembers, it seemed that the cross dimensional visitors had been a great help to the projects they were assigned to.

As Tawret liked to point out their upbringing and talents acted like a catalyst, creating a unique sapid that allowed others to reach their full potential. Still she warned them that even a catalyst needs outside help if it's to continue to do its job. That is why the High Priestess had been in seclusion; experimenting with cross time and destiny spells trying to unravel what Circe's exchange should be. Mage was hoping she come out of seclusion today for she felt a chill in the air. That was a sign for trouble.

"Today is the day, the one day that can change everything. The auras of the planet are chocked with darkness and lies. Even with Luna's help, I can't isolate the one that we seek. He's infected to many others with his own taint. What should we do?" Mage whispered to herself. Inside her Luna mused also wondering what they could do. Soft footfalls alerted the young avatar that someone was approaching. She opened her eyes and saw the remaining Councilmembers approaching save for Bevin. They looked extremely nervous. "Your expressions tell a story. What is it?"

"We still haven't been able to contact Aoife or Sloan. Investigations of their last known whereabouts have yet to reveal a clue to their location. I fear that they may have been captured by the enemy. If that is the case then they might be dead," Fianna reported worriedly.

"No, I can't accept that our greatest warrior and master of tricks could be dead. Rory, can you still sense them or have they dropped off your radar?"

"It's hard to say Mage, but I agree they are still alive. If Cain has them then the danger level to our home has grown. We should alert the Councilmembers abroad to be on their guard today, as well as ask Aherin to double up patrols. We know that Cain will do anything to ruin the chances for peace today."

"Agreed. I've already alerted the others. I've also contacted Holiday and Six. According to them, Providence has spread its forces as far as possible to deal with any backlash that may turn up. Many of their key investors will be in the HQ today, as White Knight shows them the newly improved Providence and its protocols. Holiday has told me she plans to show them her new data and Six will show them their new response protocols. They've also agreed to stay to watch the action."

"That may make them a sitting target. Noah is still undercover and has yet to learn the full agenda of Cain. The Numbers interrogation methods have yielded nothing. Cain's men seem almost immune to the pain. With one event following another; first the press conference from the Space Station at three thirty local time, followed by the biosphere's results announcement at four fifteen, before the UN vote takes place at four forty five, gives the HAEA amble time to strike. The minute either Noah or the Numbers take an affirmative step against them they are risking death. Perhaps we should pull Noah out and let the Numbers off the leash?" Marella voiced, surprising everyone for she normally never advocated violence. For her to suggest such actions showed how nervous she was.

"Even if we wanted to only White Knight can ask the Numbers or Noah to stand down and reveal themselves. That is not about to happen when we are close enough to shut down the movement once and for all. We have to have faith in the power of the Goddess and in our friends. It is the only hope we have left to us. Tell me, where is Bevin? Surely she has casted a divination for today. Why is she not here to reveal it?"

"I believe she went to speak with Tawret. Whatever she saw when she used the sands and bones has spooked her. This may be her second most important divination ever."

"We should find her and talk to her about what she saw. No matter what her prediction is, there is a chance we can avoid the unhappy fate she foresaw. We need to be ready for anything."

At the moment, Bevin was hovering near her High Priestess as the elderly lady attempted to push her gift to the limit. Tawret had several portals open. Each was showing different cross time events for both, Rex and the members of Young Justice, as she searched for answers to kismet spell. Fulfilling the bond would greatly help the situation, perhaps even solve it. The cross time images showed untaken paths and revealing unforeseen possibilities. Tawret dismissed the portals and instead focused her attention on an enchanted orb showing the world of Young Justice. A silvery outline shone around the High Priestess as she unleashed her astral form into the orb.

"Be safe my High Priestess, it's dangerous to let your soul wander cross the dimensions. Especially at such a dangerous time like this," Bevin whispered. Her latest casting had been troubling. The sands had been rippled and jagged with the bones cracked and scarred. That meant the future was very very uncertain and that death was an extreme possibility. She feared for everyone's lives. "Please High Priestess return to us."

Tawret's soul was very faded and weak as she pushed into the Young Justice home turf. Her time here was limited, but there was something that needed to be done. Her seclusion had revealed that the only way to help Young Justice fulfill their end of the kismet bargain was to connect their hearts to their loved ones. That would give them the strength and skills to survive this confrontation; especially if Cain's forces tried to kill them.

Her soul body walked around the gathered heroes. She smiled amused at the brightly colored costumes and the interactions between some of them. The magician and red and white caped being had auras of magic so she borrowed a bit to stabilize herself. The heroes flinched as she tapped the shoulders of the mentors connecting their hearts to the ones they missed the most. "Blessed be my heroes, do not worry your hearts. I promise that your loved ones will return as long as you have faith in them."

"Did you hear something just know?" Green Arrow asked. The others nodded and looked around, but could spot no one. Tawret giggled and retracted her astral form back to her body. She hoped the heart link would work.

In Abysus, Seven was once again trying to talk Van Kliess out of going to the UN and let her go in his place. Moya and Daegan stood by her offering emotional support. They too agreed, it was dangerous for Van Kliess to be going to the UN with Circe.

"You know that Cain will be up to something and you can't even use your powers to protect yourself! By agreeing to wear a power suppressing collar with Circe, you've put yourselves in great danger!" Seven argued. She couldn't understand why he was willing to walk into an obvious trap.

"She speaks the truth President Van Kliess. Also your body guard compliment is much smaller then normal. Biowolf and Breach will also be unable to use their powers to their fullest should trouble arise," Moya pointed out.

"Not to mention you are not that popular with the UN. They still have not forgotten your last stunt there. The only reason you are allowed back is because of the important matter at hand leaves you the only expert. Can you truly control your temper when the representatives of the other nations argue for tracking and containing of EVOs world wide?" Daegan demanded.

"I'll make sure he does. Thank you all for your concern, but it has to be us who represent our country. This is our one chance to help EVOs all over the world. We can't afford mistakes," Circe said entering the room. She was dressed in her high priestess clothes flocked by the members of Young Justice in suits, (or in Megan's case disguised as a normal human), along with Biowolf and Breach. "Today is _the_ day. This is the reason I cast the kismet spell, the purpose for our new friends extend stay. Our kismet comes true today. We have a chance to avoid WWIII if we can show the world that EVOs aren't dangerous, prove that the nanites can help people, and that we need to work as one to help the planet. The safety and security of my family depends on our ability to speak the truth. I refuse to let fear prevent me from doing what is right."

"Circe's right, you can't let fear stop you from doing what's right. Besides, between Connor's super senses, Megan's mental talents, Kaldur's leadership and my bow, any trouble that shows up will be dealt with swiftly. The HAEA won't be any trouble because their not expecting a trained response from a group of unassuming teenagers. The same goes if they go after our friends on the station and the biosphere. Who knows, maybe Six's friends and that Noah guy have gathered enough evidence to shut them down before they attack," Nerissa said reassuringly.

"One can only hope. I don't like this, but we have no choice. At least make sure the bioship is close at hand if you need a quick escape. Shaka, Circe, please return safely. I don't know what I would do without either of you," Seven said. She kissed him goodbye and watched as they left praying that it would be okay. Daegan put a reassuring arm around her telling her it would be fine.

At Providence, Holiday was making herself a little more presentable and making sure all her test results on the Were EVO was ready for explaining. Speaking with investors about the scientific nature of EVOs and how they were beneficial to the human race was going to be a challenge. Especially as she tried to convince them that Providence new mandates would make sure that no one would abuse that power. "Okay, let's see notes are in order, I got my presentation ready. Where is that serum? Oh, what the ah! Kaori! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Holiday shouted clutching her chest as she turned to face her fiancé

He looked at her grimed face. He removed his sunglasses and looked at her with concern in his face. "Quintessa,"

"Kaori what's wrong? Why do you look so concerned? Has something happened?"

"I can't get in touch with Noah or the Numbers. I've tried every method of communication, but there's no response. They moved from their last known location without leaving a trace. I tried contacting the tail we had on Noah, but the grunt on him says that Noah gave him the slip hours ago. I think something bad has occurred."

"We need to find them and make sure their okay. Maybe we could have Callan send some of his team to locate them. We need to ensure that Cain hasn't fingered them or terminated them."

"Our forces are already spread thin enough dealing with the civil unrest. The HAEA has demonstrations going on all over the world in vary decrees, ranging from simple demonstrations to riots. Cain is trying to keep us off balance. I would go myself, but with the investors coming in a few hours White Knight has the building in lockdown. The best we can do is keep it together and try to get through the meetings without incident. I alerted the others about the possibility of us being compromised."

"This is insane. Only someone on the inside and close to Knight could figure out about Noah and the Numbers. If only we were able to narrow down the identity of the mole. Then maybe we wouldn't be conducting this meeting at Omega Levels."

"Don't worry about that I have a plan to force the mole to tip their hand. Just concentrate on impressing the investors. We need this money Quintessa. It's the only way to ensure the survival of Providence and its allies," Six said. His com chirped and he listened to the alert. "That was White Knight. The investors have arrived. It's show time Quintessa."

The mole was smirking from his little hidey hole as he watched the former assassin and his lover leave the lab. If those fools thought they were going to figure out his identity and ruin today's plans they had another thing coming. He fired up his connection and waited for Cain to respond. He didn't have to wait long. "Good to see you again Mr. Cain."

"Forget the niceties, is everything in place? Did you do as I asked?"

"Those fools don't realize how easy it was to sabotage them. The Keep along with all their personal vehicles internal computer system have been tampered with. Any hope of getting back up to our targets is nil."

"Good our cannon fodder should be able to keep them distracted and spread out. Those fools will precious time and energy trying to treat the symptoms instead of the so called disease. Our forces are already in route and ready to launch for strikes. Thanks to your intel we managed to find their undercover operative and his pals. They're being questioned by the LTs they tortured for any useful information."

"Splendid. Honestly, if White Knight wanted to do something off the books he shouldn't have left and obvious trail. Sorry I couldn't find more about those teens, but how much of a threat could they be with all our arms? Beside they'll all be dead once we unleash the salvation weapon."

"Agreed, get into position and await my commands. We're commencing Operation Salvation in six hours. Its time to wipe the filthy EVOs and their friends off this planet. Only after a cleansing can we rebuild the world in the perfect nanite free way," Cain told him. The connection was broken and Cain turned to survey his HAEA members in action. Already on TV Providence was trying to deal with his protesters who were getting more violent per his orders. Flyers loaded down with EVO killing ammo and enough supercharge chilled electromagnets for the first part of the plane. The shuttles for the Space Station carrying bombs, devastating computer programs and strike team had launched. He fingered the stolen device on his hip that would get his team into the UN unseen, as he loaded his new gun. Today was the day he would become a God!

A couple hours later on the Space Station the scientists were finishing compiling the latest data results for the live broadcast about what they had discovered. It had been agreed beforehand that Naniqueen, the Van Kliess's, and a select few of the Nanite Team, would be the ones to talk about what they learned. Everyone was extremely excited and hopeful that after this broadcast they would be allowed to return home to Earth.

The two members of Haven and the four teens hovered nearby with their friend Ron as the adults finished getting fixing themselves up. Willa was assuring her husband that he would be great and not to panic. Just remember to use words that everyone could follow. "Man this is it isn't it? We're finally going to prove that nanites aren't the enemy and that we can live in harmony. I can't wait to go home again and see what Rex's been up to! Oh the first thing I'm going to do once I get back on Earth, besides from taking a deep breath of fresh air, is run around outside in the sun until I collapse on the ground in exhaustion! That is after I get my Earth legs back. Low gravity environments are killer on the body."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Ron. I know that I have missed the smell of fresh air and the sight of greenery while I've been here. This assignment can't end soon enough," Quade remarked quietly.

"I would stay focused on the task at hand if I were you boys. If today is the day to avoid plunging the world into WWIII, then constant diligence is required. Who knows what scheme our enemy has planned," Terry responded.

"Oh come on, we're in outer space in a highly advance defensive satellite, with enough scientific brains to reinvent the atom bomb. How's Hunter Cain going to reach us? Steal some shuttles and fly out here to attack us?" Wally whined.

At that exact moment something struck the station with enough force to knock everyone off their feet. The power flickered and it seemed the entire station was going to come apart. Suddenly the lights started flashing red and Dr. GMR's voice shouted frantically through the intercom system. "We are under attack by an unknown fleet! I repeat we're under attack! Everyone report to Central Control now! This is not a drill!"

The station was struck again and Willa nearly was hit in the head by a falling section of the station. Quade leapt into action using his elemental magic to hold the metal pieces into place. Cian whirled about transforming the falling debris into harmless feathers. "Quickly, we need to get to Central Control and find out who's attacking us!"

"You don't have yell twice we get the picture. Come on we'll change on the way!" Dick shouted already pulling out his utility belt and switching out his sunglasses for his mask as they ran. By the time they entered Central Control, Young Justice was in their costumes ready for action, but no one took notice as they were struck again by another kinetic blast.

"Report, what is going on!" Kacancu shouted. He surveyed the floor. In one corner his colleagues were frantically trying to salvage their research data before the computers were fried. Dr. Campbell was sporting a terrible bruise on his temple and Rhodes was bleeding pretty badly from a gash on her side. Naniqueen was on the opposite side by the Nexus equipment working frantically to prevent its destruction as they were attacked again.

"Kacancu! Thank the stars you're here! Here let me show you what's going on. Ten minutes ago the fleet of Providence jump shuttles just appeared on the horizon. We weren't expecting anyone so we tried to contact them to find out what was going on, but instead of answering they fired on us! I don't know how, but they know our force field frequencies and ahhhhhhhh bypassing them completely. I've tried randomizing the field, but there always one step ahead of us."

"What about station defenses? I know this place was built with weapons in it. Why haven't the grunt's counter attacked yet?"

"They've over written the security codes locking us out. We can't protect ourselves! We're sitting ducks up here."

"This is not good, not good at all." More blast hit the station and the power went out for a few minutes. Cian used his gravity magic to anchor everyone to the floor as the emergency back ups kicked in. As everyone crashed back to the ground, Willa frantically tapped keys trying to make sense of the incomplete data on the screens. "Not good, five ships have docked onto the station while two remain attacking us from the outside. I can't find the eighth one, but it's got to be close by. Internal security is down, but there's no question that our guests are heading up here to confront us."

"Mom can you contact Providence to send reinforcements? Activate the internal security measures and contain them?"

"No, they took out the communications array. I can try to reboot the system, but it will take some time. The grunts are doing their best, but it appears their getting overrun. I just need to ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Willa screamed as bullet tore through her right arm. She fell to ground in agony. Before anyone could move to help her a thick cloud of tear gas started chocking the air.

The doors opened and in marched men and woman in space suits carrying weapons and computer pads looking for trouble. Their suits had a filter so they could see where they were going. The leader in red gave a hand signal. "You know what to do. Team A, secure the portal to Nexus. Start transmitting the data to Strike Team B. Once that's done destroy it. Make sure there's nothing left and they can't rebuild the monstrosity. Team B, wipe the computers clean on anything pertaining to the nanites and symbiosis. Don't give these degenerates a chance to rebuild. Watch each other's back and remember our time table. Lord Cain is counting on us so kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"Right let's move!" Team A was heading straight for the Nexus gateway when the gas was blown away by red and yellow tornado. When the gas vanished they saw a teen in a costume standing next to the magic users; protecting the gateway and Naniqueen as she frantically tried to stabilize the Nexus. "If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near that gateway then your even stupider then people thinks I am!"

"Not a great threat Kid Flash, but I agree. Whatever your objective is you are doom to fail," Cian responded. His feathered beads brushed his face as he straightened his tunic. The air grew chilly as he got ready to summon ghosts to come to his aid.

"That's what you think freak! EVO rounds! Lace and Lux, get to that portal and take out that android! Don't hesitate to kill if you get the chance! The rest of you with me!" shouted the squad leader. He took out a special magazine clip and attached it to his gun. Taking careful aim he fired three shots.

Kid Flash easily dodged and went after Lace and Lux. But Quade and Cian were not so luckily. They had tried to use their gifts to deflect the bullets only to find out to late they were magical resistant. Both were hit in the mid section. "Quade! Cian! Hold on!"

"Ignore us, Kid Flash protect that gateway and Naniqueen! She's more important then us!" Cian shouted already going after the squad leader. Spirits were becoming solid, getting ready to strike.

"If she dies or that Nexus is tampered with in any way the world could go!" Quade reminded the speedster. The blind warrior was in a rage, but wasn't about to give up. He pulled out his sympathetic stones, ready to take action.

Kid Flash gritted his teeth, but did as he was told. Lace and Lux were armed to the teeth and had multiple electromagnetic pulse generators. They were determined to take out Naniqueen and he was determined to stop them. Naniqueen tried to use her body's natural defense systems, but her systems were in cascade failure.

All over the room it was mass chaos as the Providence grunts tried to stop the in flow of the soldiers. Hawklady soared into the air doing a ballet to avoid being shot. She charged her bo staff swinging it like a bat smashing a few of the guns. One solider shot at her with an energy blaster, which she countered with a fireball. The mini explosion rocked the floor nearly taking out the emergency power. "I need to be more careful. Everyone be careful when you disarm them those weapons pack a punch!"

"Got it Hawklady take that! Oh to slow you can't catch me. Man are you bad guys or chumps?" Robin jeered, while doing a triple back flip out of the way. He hurled three birdarangs grinning as they got stuck in the gun barrels blowing them up. He pulled out his escrima sticks twirling them around as he struck a few in the chest. Most of these bad guys didn't have marital arts training, but one man ditched his gun. He grabbed the Boy Wonder's cape pulling the thirteen year old close and then smashing his fist into his face. Robin tried to wiggle free, but the man kicked him in the stomach and drove his knee into his groin before tossing him to feet of the Van Kliess's who were busy defending the computer system with Batboy.

"Robin! Oh you didn't do that to my big brother! Get him back on his feet I'll handle this!" Batboy ordered activating his boot rockets. He launched himself at his brother's attacker transforming his fingers into claws slashing open the helmet. He shot a round of batarangs from his wrist knocking the guy out. Another slimmer female came after him and he flipped her over his body. The eleven year old got into a fighting stance preparing for the next assault. Unseen his mark lit up as he reached out to his teammates on Earth using the strength of those there to boost his signal. "Can anyone hear me? The Space Station is under attack! We need back up! I don't know what they want, but I suspect there after the formula in the computers about the Nexus openings on the Earth!"

"I wish we could help you Batboy, but we're in a bit of jam ourselves!" Fate's Dagger shouted as loud as he could through the bond. He didn't know if his brother heard him or not, but the biosphere was under attack as well!

Only a short time ago everything looked good. Bobo and the security grunts had gone on a patrol to check on the village while Rex took care of Eilonwy needs. The little one was being fussy not wanting to eat and Rex had his hands full trying to convince her to drink the goat's milk. Tynan had been helping write up the last of the report about the project while Valitina made Oso presentable for their report. Young Justice was tending to the animals making sure everything was okay for their web debut. That's when everything had gone wrong.

Bobo had managed to call in before being silenced about the arrival of several choppers and tanks. He and the grunts were under attack by advance weaponry that was running havoc with Bobo's nanites. The poor chimp had been dragged to safety by a concern villager twitching in agony. The grunts were heading people to safety, but the invaders were not giving them much of chance.

"Death to all EVOs and their allies! Burn this village to the ground!"

"Call for backup! Tell them we need help!"

"Can't they're jamming our signals!"

"See if you can contact the biosphere! Warn them that there's danger!" One grunt shouted. He ordered his squad to protect the villagers while he took a second squad to investigate one of the parked choppers. He had seen them unloading something that looked awfully familiar to him and was wondering what they were up to.

A squad had breeched the dome with catch poles and weapons going after all the EVO plants and animals. They were using the enhanced electromagnetic with chill properties to torture their captives as they loaded them into cages to be shipped back to the site. This team was working with the one on the Space Station. If the Space Station strike team was able to get the data they needed then this team could proceed with their part in the mission. That would give Cain the opportunity to take control of the UN while at the same time making sure Providence and Haven stayed out of the way.

"Hurry up! We need as many as these disgusting creatures as possible and quickly! Time is running out!"

"Yeah for you bozos!" A female voice shouted. A green laser shot struck the squad leader in the foot causing him to hop up and down in pain. He turned to shot the person only to have a fist driven into his face. He looked up in surprise to see a teen girl dressed in purple and blue with no face except for her eyes glaring at him angrily. In her hand she held a small ball that she tossed onto his gun. He yelped as the ball dissolved into acid eating his gun up.

"Stupid kid, I'll kill you!"

"Many have tried, but I'm still not dead!" Huntsmark shouted reaching into her belt and pulling out blue question mark shaped hooks. She brought them down pinning his arms to a rock. Smirking she moved onto the next target running as fast as she could. "Talk to me anyone! What's going on!" she thought through the bond.

"Hold on a sec, I need to get Eilonwy safe! Stay away from my daughter you creep!" Rex shouted at her, not realizing he was talking through the bond instead of the com. Eilonwy was crying; scared as two individuals with knives charged her and Daddy. Rex shifted her to his hip forming his BFS blocking the knives.

"Give up monster; you and your abomination are going to die today!"

"You're trying to kill me and a baby and I'm the monster? That's rich!" Rex shouted forcing them back. Folding up his sword he clenched his fist willing the earth swallow them up to their necks. He managed to get one, but the other danced out of the way grabbing a grenade tossing it straight at him. Eilonwy shrieked and sparkled white.

The HAEA member was shocked when a mini force field popped into existence protecting the duo from the grenade. Growling he pulled two more to wipe out the abomination when an exploding flower bouquet caused him to go to sleep. Oso stepped on the head of the sunken HAEA member causing him to go night night. Tynan was panting hard as he raced in.

"Consort Rex, are you and the little one okay?"

"We're fine, Eilonwy just saved Daddy's life. What's going on? Who's attacking us? Why haven't we called in back up yet?"

"The HAEA is attacking us and the village. Before communications were lost, the grunts told us they're setting up some kind of site a little outside the village, with what looks like a modified cascade nuclear bomb. I don't know what the connection is between stealing the EVO floral and fauna, but we can't let them have them!"

"Agreed. Tynan, I need you to stay and protect Eilonwy! Valitina, Oso, I want you to get to village and help protect them. I'm going to see if Young Justice needs a hand. Its going to be okay little icon, Daddy will be right back after he kicks some butt," Rex assured his daughter. After hugging her he created his Battle Axes heading off to do battle.

At the moment Fate's Dagger was the one in trouble. He was defending the power core keeping the HAEA away from it. He didn't know why they wanted it, but they weren't going have it!" "Crescent Moon Slice! Flora Petal Storm! I don't why you guys are after the pearl, but you're not getting it!"

"He's a magic user! Switch ammo!"

"Just how many freaks are running around this place?"

"I don't know, but watch for that sword. The kid knows how to use it!"

Fate's Dagger staggered back as he was peppered spray, bringing up his tanto to deflect the rounds. He twirled and jumped slashing taking out one gun, but had to fall back as the ammo zapped his magic. "Dad, Nabu, if you can hear me please aid me!"

In the sky, Wonder Girl and Green Lantern JR. were trying to stop the cages from being taken away. Green Lantern JR. severed a few cage lines creating a slide for the cages to land on the ground safely. Wonder Girl flew between the choppers deflecting the bullets away and activating her photon shields to protect against laser fire. "If I could just get close enough I could snag one with my lasso and we could learn what they're up to! Can you open a hole in one of them?"

"I'll try, but those things are pretty heavy duty. It could take a while. I hope the others are alright. Ugh, oh no!"

"What, what's going? What do you feel?"

"I felt a tremendous rush of fear coming from Dr. Holiday and Six in Providence. It's almost crippling. What can you sense from the rest of the team?" Green Lantern JR called out. He created a flock of green eagles ordering them to attack the choppers.

"I just felt an intense rush of fear and shock! I don't know what's going on exactly, but I think that Cain just elevated himself to the Light's level of danger!"

It was true that things were looking poor. At Providence all had been going well with the tour and discussions with the investors. White Knight had been talking about the new training methods that Six had come up with for dealing with unexpected EVOs impressing the investors. Holiday had been ready to show her data when the mole struck.

All of Providences defenses had been turned against the personal. The Zoo was in lockdown with all the residents chocking on poison. Communications were down and sleeping gas poured through the facility. Six and Holiday valiantly fought to stay awake and White Knight tried to filter it with his suit, but their efforts had been sabotaged. When they awoke they were all chained to the floor in cages with electroshock collars around their necks. Standing in front of them preparing a deadly cocktail was Mr. Fletcher the mole.

"Nice to see you awake. I'd hoped you get to see Mr. Cain's big announcement before the world as you know it ends."

"Fletcher! Release us at once that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you White Knight. It's a pity really. If you had stepped away from Providence and actually joined us in killing EVOs maybe you wouldn't have to die."

"I don't understand why are you doing this? How could you join the HAEA?" Holiday demanded.

"You are really stupid you know that? I was never part of Providence nor am I idiot grunt just following rules. I have masters' degrees in mechanical engineering and computer design. I can shoot just about anything. I came here to help Mr. Cain bring about a new glorious reign in world that has become infested with monsters and freaks. It was almost too easy deceiving you."

"So you're a zealot with no will of your own. You're pathetic," Six stated.

"You're the pathetic one Six. Just wait and see you'll discover that I'm on the wining side. I'll even prove it just watch the screen." Fletcher said. He pulled out a remote and turned on the TV. A live feed was being broadcasted all over the world and being picked up by the biosphere and Space Station.

Approximately thirty minutes ago the UN had been in a heated debate about EVO rights. Circe had been standing with Van Kliess to the side addressing the representatives respectfully. "I know that in the past that Abysus has been considered a threat and that EVOs are dangerous, but times are changing. As you can clearly see, Abysus is no longer exclusively a home for EVOs, but humans as well. Our world has been changing rapidly in the last six years. I have changed; I'm not the same girl I was when President Van Kliess appeared here two years ago and neither is he. We can't be consumed by petty differences anymore. If the UN would agree to establishing international laws defining the rights of EVOs, it would be a big step into shaping our new world."

"How can we trust EVOs when most of them don't have the capacity to make intelligent choices? By you own admissions most of the EVOs in Abysus need assistance to prevent them from succumbing to their madness."

"Even without succumbing to madness how can we trust EVOS? Your president there attack this very assembly only two years ago in attempt to prove his might."

"If I may speak; I regret my actions deeply. I was pushing to protect EVOs because I believe in their right to live without fear of persecution. My actions though were wrong and I've been trying ever since to undo that damage. I willingly allowed you to collar all of us so that we couldn't use our powers. If I can do that surely this assembly can see that EVOs deserve a chance as well."

"He's very good at public speaking isn't he?" Miss Martian whispered telepathically.

"He ought to be after all the work he's put into this. Circe also doesn't need her gifts to bring others to her way of thinking. She's a master when it comes to rhetoric, but we need to keep on our guard. Trouble could come at any moment," Aqualad responded.

"Guys I hear something! Its sounds like," before Superboy could finish his sentence the room a series of explosions rocked the building threatening to collapse the ceiling. Miss Martian reacted with lightning speed using her telekinesis to keep the ceiling up. The security was already trying to lead the ambassadors to safety when portals opened up all over the room.

"Breach are you causing this?" Van Kliess demanded.

"It's not me! I can't access my powers ahhhh!"

"Breach! Ahhhhhh!" Biowolf shouted. All the EVOs present felt their power suppressant collars zap them trying to kill them. Van Kliess tried to rip the offending collar off, but he couldn't muscle up the strength.

Circe was seeing spots as she touched her collar her hand glowing with starlight. Just because her EVO powers were suppressed didn't mean her magic was. "Starbolt Flash!" Her collar split in half giving her a chance to breathe. She quickly rushed over to help the others taking into account everything that was going on.

Miss Martian was floating in the in air trying to get rid of the weapons. She was shifting her density trying to avoid being shot while below Superboy was in the midst of a battle trying to stop the HAEA members from taking over the assembly. Aqualad and Artemis were protecting the ambassadors trying to shut down the portals.

"Look out!" Artemis shouted shoving Aqualad down as Cain himself appeared on the scene, thanks to the stolen portal gun, firing his weapon at the supposed EVO. The archer's cybernetic eyes analyzed the angles as she loaded a trick arrow and fired. The electro arrow hit him dead on in the chest, but his outfit was insolated so he didn't feel anything. Aqualad threw up a water shield as they were attacked by flying razors.

"So you're the specialist that the girl called in? Why am I not surprised she chose freaks to help her spread her agenda of nonsense?"

"We're not freaks we're heroes!" Superboy shouted shooting him with heat vision, but Cain side stepped. He pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Instantly everyone except Young Justice was on the floor in agony. "What are you doing to them?"

"Hmm, you don't have nanites in you, oh well that doesn't mean I can't still kill you. Men, subdue the interlopers I have an announcement to make to the world," Cain said heading for the center stage. His men were already taking control of the TV equipment ready to broadcast.

"Where do you think your going?" Miss Martian shouted sending out an elongated arm after him. One of the HAEA members drove a knife into her arm. She retracted her injured limb trying to stop the blood loss. Her friends moved into help her, but were kept back by the HAEA who were brandishing some heavy duty guns. They had to take cover behind a table with some of the diplomats.

"We need to get closer if we want to stop him!" Artemis shouted over the gunfire.

"Agreed, but we need to do so carefully in order to prevent injury to innocents from dying."

"Wait, the guy's about to make his big speech maybe we can figure out what his end game is."

"Citizens of the world my name is Hunter Cain. I'm the founder and leader of HAEA movement. Some of you may call us a radical hate group, others a forward thinking political group. The HAEA is more then that. We are the saviors for this planet, saviors that have risen above the infestation of EVOs, nanite lovers and freaks of nature. We are taking a stand today to save this planet from itself. For months, my scientists have been looking for a way to rid our planet of the tiny machines that have ruined humanity and finally we have come up with a solution. Using the data about the Nanite Nexus, the so called reverse world of our planet, that has kept open hundred of portals between the worlds causing more disruption to humanity. While destroying this link may create a serious imbalance between the two worlds, and tear at our world's very structure, it's necessary for us to reach the Central Nexus. You might wonder what that has to do with you and why you're in pain, the answer is simple. Using specially designed electromagnets we are forcing all the nanites to converge into one spot for easier destruction causing them in the real world to injure your tissues. As we speak my people are gathering hundreds of EVOs and unique power source to supercharge a disassembly cascade bomb. Once fully charged and in place I'll detonate destroying the nanites and the Nexus. Of course that means that most of the world will perish and our planet may destabilized, but those who survive along with my protected people will help rebuild the world. To make sure there's no resistance I've arranged for the destruction of an orbiting Space Station to take out key places in the world including Providence, Haven, and Abysus. In less then fifteen minutes the world will no longer be under EVO threat! As your new global god look towards me for a brighter future!"

The UN, Abysus team, and Young Justice looked at him as if he was made. The others scattered across the planet and stars were also wondering how they were going to stop this madman's dream from coming true.


	7. Justice Preveils

All over the world, the entire populace was watching, in withering pain and convulsion, as their nanite networks were clustering inside their blood; tearing at DNA strands and causing clots to form in their bodies. All over the planet men, woman, and children were convulsing on the floor trying to claw their nanites out. It wasn't much better with the wildlife as plants started rapidly dying and animals were howling in immeasurable pain. To add to the confusion; quakes and tremors alongside flooding and high windstorms were starting to tear apart the planet.

In Providence, the captives were watching the disaster unfolded from their cage, as Mr. Fletcher calmly continued to prepare his lethal cocktail, ignoring the screens of his fellow HAEA members; dying in locked combat against the thinly spread forces of Providence. Images were streaming in of armored trucks launching rockets at in-phase Haven, and it looked like rods of some kind were entrapping the people of Abysus so they would be unable to evacuate when pieces of the space station struck them. It would be world wide genocide if the HAEA won.

White Knight saw his old friend panting hard as he tried to stay strong as pain racked his body. He was clutching his fiancé's hand in attempt to reassure her that it would be okay. While he didn't believe in such sentiments, he understood the need for such gestures. Turning his attention to Fletcher; he was determined to get as much information from him so they could start to counter attack. "Your boss is pretty cutthroat and callous isn't he? Leaving the majority of his followers to die while he brings about the new age? How does he expect to rebuild and rule if the planet is torn to shreds? When he has no one blindly following his crazy dogma?"

"How is he any different then the way you treat your people? I've read the reports that you tried to burn your own granddaughter in a fire when she EVOed. At least Mr. Cain's followers understand their duty as martyrs for the cause. They have no regrets dying as long as they keep Providence from undoing all the great work that Cain has done. What matters is that the people who matter are safely sheltered in emergency bunkers."

"You're insane! At least ten percent of the population will survive this crazy plan of Cain's, with or without, the stolen nanite serum. Ugh! Even if you, ugh, take out HQ, Abysus, and ugh, Haven will come after you. They won't allow Cain to ugh ahhhhhhhh make himself a god!" Holiday pointed out. Blood vessels were starting to pop and her lungs were constricting as she gasped for more air. Her entire body was shutting down as her nanites necrotized her internal organs.

"Dr. Fell warned us about how resilient you are Ms. Holiday. I'm hoping that your one of the ten percent who survives so that I can kill you myself. Fell may not have as many brains, and certainly is an ugly brute compared to you, but when he's given the right tools, we're making sure that not one of our enemies survives. So sit back and watch the show. I have ten minutes before my team and I have to leave to avoid being blown to smithereens. Not even your precious freaks of nature can save the world this time."

Haven was in ruins, thanks to the rocket launchers destroying their home. The Guardians were locked in combat at the edge of their domain; diverting their pain into the spells trying to force away the HAEA. They would give their lives to protect their sacred home. The hate group had done their research, using a phase inverter to anchor the place to the real world so they couldn't avoid the space wreckage. This also meant that their vehicles, clothing, and weapons were coated in magic resistant material so the Guardians attacks failed to hit their target.

In the Temple the two most powerful beings in Haven were converging their efforts. Tawret and Mage were back to back using their combined lunar powers, in attempt to cast a protection field all over their home, but they were rapidly running out of manna. The remaining Councilmembers were to busy saving people to supplement them with the required energy.

"It's, ugh, no good Tawret! Even Luna can't generate enough power to encompass all of Haven; let alone the world at this point! Ugh, our link is being attacked by the disruption of my nanite network causing interference. Her voice is too weak to reach me ugh!" Mage collapsed to the ground. The ancient High Priestess ignored her own pain as she helped the avatar to the Goddess up. "Tawret, I'm so afraid!"

"We must have faith in ourselves and others. You know that nothing is ever as hopeless at first glance, as long as you keep on believing in it. This is not our last day on Earth, I can promise you that!"

In Abysus, Moya and Daegan were on the front lines trying to take out the rods that were causing a rotating scrambler field, which had taken out all electronics and was disrupting power uses. Moya attempted to use her gift of animation to turn off the devices, but was met with heavy resistance from HAEA members firing rifles at her. Daegan cast his rune stones far and wide as he called upon their ancient power.

"_Þetta er__ekki að virka__! __The__HAEA__er að gera__það ómögulegt að__rýma__EVOs__og__menn__til__öryggis__!_" Daegen shouted in Icelendic. The omnilingual was attempting to connect with the nanite soil to create tunnels for escape, but the HAEA had been warned about Daegon's gift. Moya had to knock him to the ground to avoid being struck by a poisoned dart. The light user created a mini flash, blinding their foes long enough to throw a freeze potion, stopping them in their tracks.

"That's only three down and hundreds more to go. There is no way we can get rid of all them in thirteen minutes and escape. The plant EVOs take hours to safely move!"

"Keep your cool Moya! _Nämä__terroristit__pysäytetään__. __Olen varma, että__Seven__on__keksiä__toimintasuunnitelma__,"_ Dageon confided in her in Finnish. He refused to give up.

In the palace, Ulani was ordering the evacuation of the entire country, while Seven fought to keep her implants functioning as she reviewed Cain's plan of action. Hacking into several databases and satellite feeds, she was trying to understand what was happening and how to reverse it. Nearby her androids were trying to salvage as much of their home as possible.

"This is madness Anya, all our vehicles are non operational. Any EVO that could help us get out of the blast radius powers are being disrupted or grounded in to much pain. Humans have been attempting to battle through the scrambler field, but they're slaughtered as they attempt to leave! Can't you disable it or even use the portal gun to get us out of here?" Ulani demanded.

"Shut up, it's taking all I have to avoid having my brain fried! Cain is not a stupid man and has enough money to buy the best EVO hating scientists on the planet. He stole my gun and I can't get us past the field. We're stuck and Shaka is with him in New York about to die! Our planet is about to be torn apart! The only hope is if someone can stop that bomb from going off and restore the reverse world to its proper state; otherwise even if he manages to store the kinetic energy to rebuild our planet won't last!" Seven shouted. They had done all they could do it was now up to Rex, his family, and their new friends to stop this madness.

On the Space Station, the strike team had nearly completed their villainous task. The squad leader was furiously tapping the last few key strokes transmitting the last of the data on the Nexus to their counterparts down in the jungle. Next to him his partner's little device had almost finished wiping out all the scientist data and shutting down power to the station. "Were done here! Team B has all the data to finish the master plan. I just received word that the bombs have been armed and prepped. We should get going now!"

"You're not going anywhere you crazy cultists!" Batboy shouted, somersaulting between their legs and firing his special blue tinged batarangs into the two men short circuiting the mens armor. He drew back his fists and punched them so hard he knocked their teeth out. As more hostiles moved in to take him out, Robin flipped into the mix tossing a few new toys he worked. The freeze disks froze them solid.

"Oh yeah, their on ice!"

"Great, but we have more pressing issues!" Hawklady called out as she landed. The emergency lights were flicking nearly going out. All the scientists and the grunts that were mobile came over with their bagged HAEA members. A bleeding and injured Cian and Quade, with Kid Flash's help, were carrying a damaged android body. It seemed, Lux and Lace, had managed cause serious damage to Naniqueen and the portal. "We have less then twelve minutes to stop this space station from blowing up and taking out our friends homes. The station is nearly out of power and the Nexus is severely damaged nearing critical disintegration. With Naniqueen damaged there's no one to try and stop the nanites from clustering. I'm shocked that you guys aren't suffering as much from the pain."

"Ugh, were in outer space, the distance gives us ah, some relief, but not for long," Dr. GMR. "I hope someone has a plan."

"Don't worry; saving the world is what we do. Kid, you and Cian get down to the main power source. If you run fast enough with Cian's gravity powers focused on you it can generate enough power to bring the station back online. The Van Kliess's along with Rhodes can help me get us back into orbit. Batboy, you need to reconstruct the Nexus so that it stabilizes and the Earth."

"Are you insane? He's a little kid! How in the world is he going to get the Nexus back to normal?" one of the grunts argued. The station rumbled as the flyers outside shot at them.

"In case you have forgotten; I have a genius IQ and a perfect memory to reconstruct everything along with a hard drive built into the suit that works almost as fast as the nanites. Besides, we don't have time to debate about this issue. Hawklady, you along with a few grunts, Quade and Ron, get going and take care of the bombs. We don't have a lot of time!" Batboy shouted. Everyone took off ignoring the shouts of the HAEA members' predicating their doom.

"Kid, how long until you can get full power back up and running? We need to get this station back into orbit fast," Robin demanded through their comlink.

"Its not as easy as we thought! Part of the power generator was destroyed. It took a few seconds to fix, but I'm running at full speed now. Cian's trying to call on his spirit friends to give him more manna so he can focus his gravity powers, but that bullet wound is causing some issues!" Kid Flash responded as he started racing around and around the power core. He was very tired and hadn't eaten in a while slowing him down. He knew he needed more speed to get this station back up and running, but he didn't know where to get it from.

"Kid Flash, don't despair we can do this! I sense a powerful connection inside you, similar to the bond you share with your team, but this one is more familiar to you. Draw on that to increase your speed!"

"What are you talking about?" he responded, but then he did feel something. His heart and soul was linked with someone, his Uncle Barry the Flash! He channeled that connection increasing his speed until he reached the upper limits of his speed. Power was streaming through out the station as Cian helped stabilized the graviton field. "I finished charging the station; can you move us back into orbit?"

"Kacancu and Willa have finished wiping out the virus and reprogramming the station's memory. Man, it feels like I'm channeling Batman up here. I'm compensating for variables, engaging thrusters ugh! One of them is damaged! We won't be able to get our orbit back unless its starts firing!"

"Leave that to me! Ron, Quade take care of flyers!" Hawklady shouted as she channeled her parents flying experience in space. She charged her bo staff lighting up the space deflecting laser fire. She had to grin as she watched Ron take out his frustrations on the flyers damaging them while Quade used his elemental metal magic to capture the crew inside. She looked down at the scanner Batboy had given her to locate the bombs. The scanner started beeping with frenzy. She saw the first bomb and dove towards it.

Landing she flicked out her blade screaming as she pried the first bomb off the station. Energy tore at her, but she ignored it sending the device flying into space. She quickly moved from one to the next taking out the last one in the thrusters. She quickly got out of the way as the station returned to its natural orbit. "Good job Robin, Batboy talk to us. I'm still picking up disturbances on the Earth. Have you managed to get the Nexus reconstructed?"

"Don't distract me this harder then it looks. I'm trying to recall over ten thousands bits of data in less than five minutes. Naniqueen is still not responding. You know this isn't going to do us any good unless those extra portals close and that bomb doesn't go off!" Batboy replied. He was being pushed to his limits struggling to keep it together. He felt his dad inside sending him the calm he needed to work.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I think the teams on it," Hawklady replied. Her ink mark glowed and she could feel a sense of excitement and pride. It seemed her friends were going into overdrive to save the beloved Earth.

The team consisting of Providence and Young Justice was unable to stop the HAEA from escaping with the EVOs and the pearl. They hurried through the pain to main site just in time to watch them send the bomb inside the Nexus hurling to the Central Nexus!

"Glory be to the great Lord Cain! The world will soon be ours!"

"Take a number you murdering _chicos!"_ Valitina snapped using her flower combo. Next to her Oso was helping an injured soldier as he tried to disable a tank. Huntsmark had shifted into her spliced form working back to back with Fate's Dagger. The mage samurai was calling not only on the spirit of his father in his head, but his mother to guide his blade as they fought their way through.

"We need to take out that portal maker, its connected via wifi to all the other units across the globe. If, one second, I told you to stay down! Using the right wavelength will cancel the signal and restore normal flow!" Huntsmark shouted.

"Then that's our goal, along with Rex, but we need to rescue the EVOs and stop that bomb. Green Lantern JR, Wonder Girl, can you get into the Nexus and save everyone while dismantling that bomb?" Fate's Dagger asked.

"Consider it done. My energy field should protect us from harm. Besides my time in Cadmus taught me a thing or two about disarming bombs, how hard could a cascade nanite destroying one be? You think you can use your charm to keep them under control long enough to lead them out?"

"By the Gods power I hope, but we need to hurry. Rex we're running out of time clear us a path!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"Got it! Time to show these jerks what EVOs can really do!" Rex shouted disengaging his Boogie Pack and sprouting his Battle Ax's. He landed on top of a nearby assault vehicle slicing it in half. Creating his Punk Busters he kicked the two pieces into fray causing them to scatter. He created his Bull Whip slapping it across before switching to his Smack Hands to defend himself. With another quick shot from the Slam Cannon the path was cleared. "Go! Now!" Rex watched as the two teens dove into the portal after the bomb. That's when his eyes went wide as he spotted Tynan with Eilonwy making their way through the battle field towards him. "Tynan what are you doing here! I told you to keep her safe! Does this look safe?"

"The base is compromised and the world will end unless we all work together. Your daughter's special skills are needed here!" Tynan shouted casting an elemental Earth spell to take back part of the town. In her carrying pack, Eilonwy giggled wiggling her fingers. The sparks of magic flew around healing the hurt and giving the HAEA trouble.

Rex used his Nunchucks to get closer. He quickly took his daughter and put her on his back to keep her safe. "I ought to knock you flat for bringing her here, but not right now. We have a machine to take out."

Inside the Nexus, Wonder Girl was flying as fast she could after the bomb. Her heart was lurching at the apercu of seeing so many EVOs struggling in pain. Her sharp eyes saw the pearl draining the EVO's of their life force, while at the same time increasing the power to the bomb. "We don't have a lot of time. That thing is powering up and with Cain holding the trigger you know he's going to blow it the second he can!"

"Right, we need to slow it down and bring it outside!" Green Lantern JR. informed her. His palms lit up as he created two heavy duty claws that grabbed the bomb. He strained his body pouring in more claws as Wonder Girl hooked it with her lasso pulling it back towards the portal entrance. They grunted with effort nearly snagging it on a data node. The two had to turn it on its side and struggle. The beeping was getting louder indicating the charging was nearly done. "I don't think were going to get it out in time!"

"Then we'll have to free them here! Create a bubble for me I'll get them out. You just disarm that thing now!" Wonder Girl ordered. Soon a giant green bubble appeared next to the bomb. The young Amazon landed and started using her strength to rip the EVOs from their bondage. Some were stuck in electrical cages so she used her photon shield to disrupt the circuit. "Come on, you have to help me! I'm not going to let any of you die!"

Her charm worked as the EVOs worked together to free themselves and helping others escape. Wonder Girl was getting shocked and stabbed at as she hurried around freeing more EVOs, but her mother's heart was with her. She could sense her telling her how to block the pain and complete her goal.

On top of the machine Green Lantern JR. was channeling three people, his parents and his "uncle". He used his link to the morphegenic field to call on cheetah speed as he used his green energy to isolate different parts. He cut wires, pulled out the power core and shut down the flow to the cascade bomb part. With a final tug the bomb powered down. "Okay, I'll create a catapult and shoot to the sun."

"Will that even work?"

"One way to find out, hold on everyone we're getting out of here now!" Green Lantern JR. built up his power securing the entire bomb inside a capsule. He loaded it up and pulled back as hard as he could. Aiming for the shrinking portal out he let it fly.

The HAEA watched in stun disbelief as there beautiful salvation weapon shot out of the portal and exploded upon contact with the stratosphere. "No! Lord Cain's beautiful salvation! Now how will we save the world from the monsters now?"

"How about you look in this mirror and shut up? Now!" Rex commanded. Bobo and the grunts laid down suppression fire taking out the remaining vehicles and weapons. Oso launched a net launcher capturing the goons while Valitina gassed them. The portal was closing, but Tynan used his mastery of the landscape to hold it open with vines giving the heroes' time to escape. That's when Huntsmark shot the generator with her arrow guns. The arrow darts that Fate had charmed with magical energy rippled through the network closing all the portals before blowing up the generator. Instantly the pain was gone! The nanites were flowing normally and the world stopped shaking!

"Alright we did it! Now all Circe's has to do is bag Cain and we can call it day!" Rex cheered.

"It's not over yet Rex. I can sense through our bond there's still trouble with your allies and Cain is bond to have a back up plan," Wonder Girl pointed out.

"I hate to channel Dad, but I think this is one conspiracy that hasn't played out yet. We need to get in touch with the UN and find out what's going on," Huntsmark stated, as feeling of dread and unease filled the air.

Everyone in the UN was witnessing the same broadcast from Cain's supporters. The madman growled at the sight of his beautiful plan falling apart around him. Even his martyring army was slowly losing their advantage as the Providence agents took back the world. If he didn't do something quick; Providence and its allies would survive the day! That wasn't an option! "Secure all diplomats! We're going to force the countries to listen to our demands!"

His troops nodded and started whipping out new weapons designed to contain and control normal humans while still keeping the roaming EVOs at bay. "Don't try anything unless you want to end up a corpse on a slab!" One of the lieutenants warned, firing thin razor sharp blades into the bodyguards' guns causing them to blow up. Three pulled out knives and started moving in to take their hostages, but that's when the heroes and EVOs decided to start a renewed counter attack.

Biowolf leapt into the fray and slashing his claws severing the knives in half. He did a spinning kick and tore one of the tables from the ground flinging it at the troops pinning some. Over his shoulder Breach created a multitude of small portals and was throwing punches through them nailing several. She let out a shriek of pain as one lucky shot through her portal nearly took off her arms.

"Breach no! Leave her alone right now!" Circe shouted. Her eyes flashed bright pink as she locked gazes with three of the strike team. Her hypnotic suggestion worked and they dropped their guns. She blasted them with her siren scream smashing them through the walls. She raced down the steps blasting others and throwing them over her shoulder when they tried to grab her. She elbowed another grunt and blasted a second with burst of stars. The entire building shook and a chunk of the ceiling came crashing down towards her.

A tree root popped out of the ground, snatching the fallen debris and crushed it. As more of the building started to come down around him Van Kliess pushed himself to his limits calling on nature to prevent the impending collapse of the building. Through his connection to the Earth, he could sense Cain's back up tearing through the streets coming at the building to help their lord and master. He had to stop them. Focusing as much power as he could, he created a series of sinkholes outside the UN hoping to slow them down, but more kept coming. "Ugh, this is not good, not good at all. Ah!"

"Van Kliess ah!" Circe started to rush over to help defend the man when someone shot at her. The bullets were deflected by Aqualad's water bearers. "I have to help him!"

"No, we have different priorities at the moment. Right now, Van Kliess is the only thing keeping this building standing. We need to protect the delegates and capture Cain so we can get evacuate. Take care of Cain; the rest of us will protect the delegates. Go!" Aqualad commanded. As Circe went after Cain, he jumped created a water whip and burst open the sprinkling system drenching the crowd.

"Do you believe a little water will stop us freaks? Your water can't wash away my poison grenade!" an HAEA member shouted, tossing two poison grenades at him. Aqualad summoned up all the water letting the poison spew into it. Wrapping the ribbon of water around him he used his new ability to mix toxins via his touch changing the formula so it was less dangerous, but still deadly enough to weaken the soldiers. He sprayed the ribbon all over the HAEA members attempting to go after delegates from South America. They fell to the ground twitching and convulsing in agony, but they would live.

Nearby, delegates from the Middle East watched in amazement as Miss Martian, healed from her injury, phased through the tables using telekinesis to pile up paraphernalia all over the charging group members. She used her newfound White Martian strength to bash a few skulls. As one guy threw a flash bomb in her face, her uncle's voice helped her avoid injury by directing her to use her mental talents to put to sleep the rest.

Artemis and Superboy were cleaning up the rest of them. Superboy used his tactile telekinesis to break apart the floor sending several members on a one way trip underground. Artemis bow string cut open gashes and her boxing arrows hit their target knocking them all out. "This is a lot of fun!"

"I know these guys aren't so tough once you know how to handle them!" Superboy remarked using heat vision to take care of the last of the soldiers. The members of Young Justice joined Circe trapping Cain in a circle. He glared hatefully at all of them and he held his bazooka tighter.

"Its over Cain, your forces have been defeated and the damage they caused halted. It's only a matter of time before Haven, Abysus, and Providence take back their lands. If you surrender now the courts might not give you the death penalty," Circe told him.

"You really are stupid you know that? If you think I'm going to surrender to you freaks then you should roll over and die. I'm not going quietly with you," Cain snapped. No one noticed him inching his hands closer to the portal gun.

"You have nothing left! Don't kill yourself to become a martyr," Aqualad warned.

Miss Martian's eyes lit up as she caught a stray thought from his mind. "Stop him guys he's got a back up plan!" Just then Cain fired the bazooka dead center at them. Miss Martian threw up a TK shield to protect the group fainting as the force of the explosion pushed her to her limits. Cain fired the portal gun and disappeared. As the portal closed Circe chased after him with Artemis and Superboy for back up.

In Brazil, they received the incoming transmission about Cain escaping and that he had a back up plan. Rex was clearly agitated learning that Circe went after him. "I need to get to her now! Tynan can't you cast some spell and send me there?"

"I can't open a window if I don't know where that person is. I can't feel Circe's magic through the manna field. She must be in a shielded location."

"No, I can't lose her again!"

"You won't have to. Robin, can you use the stations sensors to locate a structure that should be putting out high EM fields and close to a weapons depot?" Fate's Dagger asked.

"I think I found what you're looking for. The structure has been emitting high energy fields with a lot of radio traffic. I'm sending coordinates right now. Good luck Fate's Dagger."

"Thanks lover boy. Alright, I can use my magic to send you there, but I can't keep the portal open. You will be alone once you arrive."

"No, he won't. I'm going with him," Green Lantern JR. stated plainly. No one wanted to argue with the enforcer.

"Thanks GLJR. Don't forget, we'll have Eilonwy's magic to help us out. Ready to go save mommy?"

"Mama save!"

"I'm also sending you someone else to help from the station. Good luck!" Fate's Dagger chanted creating a giant ankh doorway. Rex stepped through and everyone stood still hoping that it would be okay.

As Rex materialized in a secret underground bunker, he was quickly pulled to the side of the wall as automatic security system tried to fry him. Green Lantern JR shot out beams of energy and their surprise guest, Kid Flash, spun around creating a dust storm blocking the sensors. Rex turned to see who helped him only to get slapped in the face. "You brought our daughter here? Are you insane?"

"Not much of a choice Circe, what's the low down?"

"Cain had a back up plan; incase his bomb was stopped and we managed to prevent him from altering the Earth. Dr. Fell developed a nanite eating fog that targets active nanites or specific networks depending on the programming," Circe started to explain. The young family had to make a break for another cover zone as laser nearly took off their heads.

"How much security does this guy have?" Rex demanded creating his BFS and cutting down some of the laser guns. He switched to his Party Hands as kinetic beams shot at him. At the far end of the bunker two guys flanked Cain as he rapidly worked on a counsel. To the right of them and behind a glittering force field and strapped to tables being used as test subjects were Noah, the Numbers, and Aoife and Sloan. There bodies had sores all of them and it appeared that they were breathing in blue smoke.

"My cybernetic eyes are picking up tiny computer chips that are coated with some strange mixture. Whatever it is, it targets the nanites biosphere killing it," Artemis remarked to group.

"My eyes can see further, it looks like it sends a virus directly into the network. When the network dies, the nanites release toxic waste into the bloodstream."

"Toxins that effectively kill any biological life form that doesn't have the resistance serum in their bodies. If he unleashes that cloud its all over! We got to stop it!"

"What about saving Noah and the others from certain death?"

"No no not die!"

"Don't worry, he won't. Here's the plan," Superboy told them. Cain's LT Barton and Panther got tired of waiting for the kids to attack so they decided to force them by causing the ceiling to slam down on their hiding spot only they weren't there!

"What the? Where did the little buggars go now!"

"Right here Rambo!" Kid Flash shouted as he sped around. He twisted out of the way and the smashed his fist into Barton's nose breaking it. He superheated the gun with friction and then kicked him in the groin. Next to him, Panther was getting similar treatment by Green Lantern JR. who unleashed a whole parade of animals.

"I despise animals!" Panther growled as the teen hovered in the air just out of reach. He ignored him drawing the luxxom away from the door along with Kid Flash. That gave Artemis the shot she need. Green Arrow was being channeled a lot as she fired two quantum arrows. The field was down, along with most of the building's forces. Superboy started ripping off restraints as freed the prisoners checking on them.

"Is everyone alright? Do you think you can move?"

"Just give me a second to recover," Aoife whispered.

"Superboy the fog's escaping! It's programmed to take out all EVOs and non HAEA members!" Artemis shouted. She glanced up and saw Dr. Fell in an observation window. "Dr. Fell is getting away!"

"Sloan, take the teens and contain the fog now! Numbers with me, we're going to make that pretty boy sing!" Aoife shouted. She summoned a giant water spout to lift her team up into the room and after the good doctor.

As the fog made its way to escape through the tunnels Sloan acted, "Jelly lock frazzle jinx! Now all the exits are covered by slimy jelly even the fog can't penetrate."

"Yeah, now it's coming at us. Noah stand by with the chiller," Artemis shouted firing an electrical discharge arrow into the fog. The discharge scattered the chips causing them to fall in a million directions. Noah turned on the chiller to full power; using his fight sticks to smack stray ones back into the group. Finally, Superboy ripped up part of the building forming a container of some sort.

"There already recovering and eating their way through the metal. We need to another way to contain them," Superboy warned.

"Don't worry its been taken care of. The good doctor here was kind enough to make the fog inert, right Fell?" Aoife asked dangerously. The man was wrapped in her enchanted chains sporting marks from all the numbers. They were each glaring at him hatefully as he whimpered like a dog. "It's done the fogs inert and we've recalled our forces from your friends' homes. Can I to jail now?"

"Not yet love. We still have some unfinished business to take care of. Trey, IV, Dos, why don't we give Dr. Fell a preview to jail life," Five suggested. No one stopped them as they dragged the poor man off.

Down below, Cain was livid! His entire moment had been stopped, his weapons of salvation ruined, and now his glorious dream was slipping away. If he did one thing before he was killed it would be to take down Rex and his family forever! "You three took away everything! Now I'm going to repay the favor with your lives!" The bazooka fired six rounds at the family.

Rex created his Smack Hands crushing three and Circe used her voice to destroy the others. Several bombs slid across the floor exploding forcing the family to high tail it on the Wave Board avoiding being caught in the blast radius. Cain used a hand gun to shoot out the motor of the ride so they took to the skies. Little Eilonwy used her magic sparks to shield the family.

"You think that abominations little sparks can save you. Taste my magic neutralizer freaks!" He tossed several kunai and shrunken coated in iron to disrupt their magic sparks. Eilonwy started crying as one shrunken clipped her ears and several kunai embedded themselves in the Boogie Pack.

"Rex, we're going to crash!" Circe shouted.

"No, were not! Join your manna with me!" the couples magic shone as a starry earth pillar caught the family. Already Circe was blasting and Rex shooting, but it wasn't helping much. Cain kept finding weapons and now was aiming a mini missile at the group. They didn't know what to do as it came right at them. They held hands hoping.

That's when the Omega One nanite sprang into action. As the smoke cleared Cain was created by unwelcome sight. Rex was encased in orange and blue body armor from head to toe. Next to him holding their daughter was Circe in a magical version of the suit. "You think I'm scared just because you got some armor?"

"It's a special armor Cain. Why don't I show you I mean!" His armor expanded to not only create the BFS one hand, but on the other was his Ultra Glove for defense. His Boogie Pack sprouted out of his back as he took off. Cain started shooting his bazooka trying to nail the little punk, but Circe combined her elemental magic with her gift hitting his with dozens of shooting starts. As he turned to attack her, Rex came zooming by slicing the gun in half and punching Cain. He switched up using one Battle Ax to crush the rest of his weapons and shoot him with the Slam Cannon. Cain pulled out a daggers slashing at the armor and Circe's as she moved in to help, but it protected them healing up.

"If I have to go, I'll die taking you with me!" Cain shouted revealing his ticking time bomb strapped to his chest. In ten seconds they would all be smithereens.

"You're not taking us down with you!" Rex shouted creating his Bull Whip and wrapping it tightly around the bomb. Circe and Eilonwy linked their manna with him giving him a surge of energy to deactivate the bomb. The surge was so powerful it wracked itself all over Cain who finally was knocked out.

"It's over Rex you did!" Circe said hugging him. Eilonwy was laughing and crying to happy that her parents were safe. Their friends all hurried to check on them. Word was coming in that Providence, Abysus, and Haven had managed to save their homes. The station wasn't coming down and the EVOs at the biospheres were safe. Most importantly, the UN wanted to reward their efforts.

"Man, this is such a great day. We couldn't have done with you Young Justice."

"Well at least you know who to thank!"

"Shut up Kid Flash."

"With everything returning to normal I can't help, but wonder what's coming next," Noah said. As soon as he started speaking everyone, except Young Justice, started to glow a soft pink with a tinge of blue. The pheromone was repeating all over the planet and the space station in both human and EVO. When it was over something amazing has happened!


	8. Parting Sorrows

It was two days after Cain's insane attempt to reform the world in his own image. The entire HAEA movement had been arrested, their weapons confiscated, along with any and all research pertaining to the destruction of EVOs, magic users and nanites in general. Not wanting to take any chances someone could use that research to create a more deadly threat; Batboy and Robin along with Seven, Holiday, and Naniqueen had purged most of the data or scrambled it so badly it would take decades to put it all back together.

The Young Justice team was in the main HQ of Providence watching as White Knight directed relief efforts with Captain Callan and Lt. Jones. At the moment they were working with some wild EVOs who had gained some clarity and were rescuing trapped victims. After Cain had fallen in battle, Holiday managed to force open her cage door thanks to the bobby pin trick Bobo had shown her. Mr. Fletcher had gone sliding across the floor dropping his concoction which she stepped on. As he had started to pull his back up piece, Six and Knight had partnered together to force him into a decontamination unit effectively imprisoning him as he had them.

"You're all going to pay! Cain will rise again and when he does we'll be there to kill you traitors!" Fletcher shouted as his unit was loaded onto a short ranger flyer. He was being taken along with the rest to a secure off shore prison in international waters for processing. The UN was going to give them a fair trial, but while the verdict was certain the punishment was not. Batboy pointed out there were several long term problems with life in prison, but executing Cain and his Inner Circle would just make them martyrs for their cause inspiring more trouble. It would be a difficult decision, but thankfully not up to the team.

Young Justice was debriefing each other while taking glances at Rex and his entire family was catching up. A fully repaired Naniqueen was working with Seven and Holiday to check for any lingering damage to the Nanite Nexus. Six was getting reports from both Tawret and Van Kliess about the damage to their homes and if they needed any assistance in rebuilding. As Young Justice observed them they felt a sense of order and unity that hadn't existed until last night among the groups. They all felt a familiar presences being surrounded by a barely tempered urge to kill enter the room. No one looked up, but instead they all took their seats along with Noah and the Numbers, (who appeared ready to get out of Providence as quickly as possible), and looked at White Knight with expectations.

It was naturally Wally who got the meeting started. "So, are we just going to sit here and look at one another forever or can we just finish up this mission? I still need to find a souvenir to add to my collection. I was thinking of taking home one of the grunt uniforms. Do you think that would be cool?"

"Wally shut up! Honestly Athena, what do you see in him?"

"The same thing you see in Lucas Nerissa, but he is right. Is this mission officially over or should we be concerned that Cain will rear his dreadful mask to fight again?" Athena asked, concern coloring her voice as she looked over the group. If Cain was still a threat then she knew they wouldn't be released from their kismet bond with Circe. They might never get back to where they belonged to.

"Don't worry you pretty head, the beat down I gave Cain was bad enough that it will take him months to even think about finding any loopholes to get out of prison. Not that he is I mean the guy tried to blow up the planet and take out ninety percent of the population. If that doesn't get you back to back life sentences then nothing will _si?_"

"You shouldn't be so dismissive Rex. Charismatic ego bad guys have a way of keeping themselves alive and still be a threat even on the run," Willa warned her son. She was being very cautious, not wanting to get her hopes up if she was separated from her child again.

"That may be true, but the UN is cracking down on all levels of the HAEA. It may take some time, but the governments of the world are willing to work together to ensure that this threat is neutralized permanently. Thanks to the Numbers and Mr. Bradshaw, we have gathered a wealth of evidences to help use in their prosecution. No lawyer can bribe away their actions," Kanacau pointed out helpfully.

"Tch, jailing someone to prevent them from causing trouble is the softie's way out of not having blood on their hands. Had you let us use the full extent of our abilities we might have learned of Cain's regiment sooner," IV growled.

"Those bastards hurt us, tried to use us a tests subjects for their little fog! You should be thankful that we restrained ourselves from completing the mission our way," Dos stated calmly.

"Yeah, their way is killing everyone in sight, not the best way to get information," Zairia muttered. The trained former assassin understood the desire to kill, but knew that reigning in that instinct helped solve more problems then bloodshed.

"You have something to say girly?" Five demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Five, remember we're guests here. No need to be picking fights with a teeny popper now no? Unless yo feelin threatened by the girl." 

"Shut up Trey!"

"Hey if you guys want to be your own League of Shadows go right ahead, but you promised to change because of what your mentor asked you to do. Thanks to your restraint and willingness to work with Noah here a global threat was stopped, the knowledge Fell had has been destroyed. I would think that mattered something to you, but hey if having no heart is what you want go for it," Zairia replied hotly. Her friends tensed anticipating a fight, but the Numbers just laughed and Five bumped fists with the teen.

"Nice to meet another girl with some spunk. Hey if you guys never get home and you and the blond geek want a new mentor look me up?"

"I'll think about it."

"Yo we gave our report, you searched us and we have nothing that belongs to you stiffs, we want to get out of here now. We got places to be and people demanding our services to help with this clean up work."

"You're free to go just remember the contract rules," Six told them. He gave them each a curt good bye and hoped they would remember One's wisdom as they left. "I have a feeling they'll be back."

"The question is that a good thing or a bad?" Holiday pondered out loud. No one quite knew what the answer to that question was.

"Six, I know you miss your family, but we need to focus. We have a lot of rebuilding to do and it's not going to be easy even with our renewed sponsors backing us up. A lot of our equipment was damaged and I can't even glance at the injury list without wincing."

"We should be thankful that at least the casualty lists was small. Cain was unable to unleash his doomsday device on us, but there were losses of lives with people in dire medical conditions or unfavorable positions, during the fourteen minutes all the nanites were clustered. I know you did your best Young Justice, but even you couldn't have saved these people from their own biology," Holiday tried to soften the blow, but it didn't help much. Any loss of life was a heroes' worst nightmare.

"That is kind of you to stay, but we will also be filled with what ifs, wondering what would have happened if we were faster or put together the pieces sooner," Shania admitted sadly. Her wings drooped to the floor a clear indication of how she felt.

"You can't save everyone its virtually impossible. What you need is to try and focus on all the good that has happened. Your efforts prevented the planet from tearing in half and gave the world another chance to evolve," Rory mentioned. He along with Tynan, a recovering Aoife, and lastly Moya were the body guard compliment for Tawret and Mage, who was fully recovered and once again in touch with Luna who was bursting with excitement about the recent evolution that had occurred.

"He is right, the animal and plant EVOs from the biosphere are recovering and the village was not lost. According to Valitina and Oso they should be able to release the EVOs along with the newly fertile normals back into their native environments. With careful monitoring and only the minimalist help from Providences or Tynan the projections for a revitalized Earth shouldn't take more then an two decades," Taji pointed out using magic to enchant the reflective services to show the efforts of their friends.

"Revitalizing the Earth does more then improves its self; the pathways to manna have been reopened. New resources are starting to grow, cleaner energy sources mean a long term commitment to heal the damage she has endured over the years," Tynan agreed, "as Mage can attest to when one path is blocked more can open to show you the way."

"Thank you for kindness Tynan, he's right. Our world was nearly destroyed, but the faith we have in each other has protect Haven. Our casualties are heavy and we lost precious relics however we live. Aoife and Moya are already reestablishing our borders. Aoife's bravery and refusal to let Cain destroy manna users have inspired more to come out of hiding. We are expecting our population to rise rather quickly in the next few years," Mage said.

"The bastard thought to use me as way to eradicate my beloved home. Ha! He was a fool! Nothing breaks Aoife! Though I admit I was fearful for a time I wouldn't be returning home, I thank you High Priestess Circe, you and your family have truly saved us all."

"Really Aoife it was nothing," Circe said blushing a bit at the praise.

"Let us not forget that it was also the EVOs and normal humans who rose to the occasion when our future appeared to be so bleak. Daegan and I may have held the line, but it was the efforts of Ulani Holiday and Seven that ensured Abysus continued existence. Ulani helped start the evacuation and Seven kept the nanite clusters from causing damage to the people as they attempted to escape. Remarkable."

"It wasn't much Moya. I was stunned that Ulani was able to withstand the pain, as it was taking all my extra concentration to avoid succumbing, but at least the damages to our home were not as bad as they first appeared. Many of the plant EVOs that were unable to run used their special spores to put a protective coat over the buildings and people reducing the amount of injuries and damage. We should be able to get back on our improvement schedule in only two weeks."

"I'm impressed my dear. I always knew you had a keen intellect that could survive a bombing," Van Kliess teased. He pulled back a few strands of hair starting to stroke her ocular implant when she sweetly stepped on his foot with her changed leg. "Ah, must you be such a mechanical tease?"

"I think I'm going to hurl. All this romance is making me sick," Noah moaned. He was still trying to get over the effects of the illusion citron and the beating. This was not helping his stomach at all.

"Try be relating to them, then its beyond creepy," Ron whispered to him. His father cuffed him giving him a look. "Shaka, I believe we should get back to the business at hand. You can do your foreplay with Anya latter."

"Always was a buzz kill weren't you big brother. Although I'm curious how you and the family, along with Naniqueen, got off the station less then forty eight hours after a global crisis? The red tape alone should have prevented your return."

"Ha ha red tape is no match for me especially when breip it with my hacker skills! Honestly you need to update your system," Dick cackled happily.

"You need to keep your grubby teen hands out of internationally owned property! We can't survive the lawsuits if your stunt was found out!" White Knight warned.

"Peace White Knight, no one is aware that anything, but act of kindness took place. Indeed, without young Robin, Kid Flash and Batboy assistance my people would all be dead and our world destroyed along with the planet. Their courage was remarkable and I appreciate all they did with Hawklady to save the station and the Nexus."

"The station took major damage, but with Dick new program running it there's no danger of it crashing into Earth. With all the excess power Wally injected into the core with Cian's help the station will be around for decades to come. After talking with the UN as well as the Heads of State the Nanite Project scientist are no longer in exile!"

"My dear Willa is correct, the governments of the world are most grateful for our quick thinking efforts that saved the population from nanite induced death. To that end our exile has ended so while the station will remain one our forefronts in research labs the scientist will be allowed to return to Earth. Plans have already been made to set up a rotating schedule to allow us to continue the more delicate research on the station, but labs will be opened up across different countries to foster unity and understanding our new relationship with the nanites."

"Before we talk about that, I have a question for Naniqueen. When Cain's men attacked Terry had to practically reconstruct the entire Nexus from scratch. From the latest reports it appears that the reverse world has in fact stabilized repairing the damage caused by Cain. Also it seems that the exchange between the real world elements and data nodes has resumed its normal activity, but is it going to be permanent? It's not going to collapse and take this world with it is it?" Rex asked anxiously looking at the eleven year old. He shirked back in seat under the famous Bat Glare. "I'm just asking I don't know if the rest of us can handle another global crisis at the moment."

"Despite my youth and lack of powers, _I am_ a certified genius with a near perfect memory. It may have been the hardest thing I've ever done, but I did completely reconstruct the Nanite Nexus. You will have no further problems. President Van Kliess and Seven can double check my figures or have Naniqueen testify to the UN that there is no danger to the world. I do believe it is that developments that have given Abysus such a unique chance to start belonging again to the global community. A reward for your brave efforts to protect the diplomats during the crises," Terry questioned ferly.

"Clever little kid aren't you? Yes my efforts have earned me a full pardon for my actions two years ago. The Pack proved themselves and we have been cleared of any involvement with Cain's plan. Our efforts have earned my country trade agreements, started the groundwork to establishing alliance it is really more then I could have ever hoped to earn with terrorism. Of course hopefully now that the symbiosis is starting to evolve into what we hoped for it might become," Van Kliess responded.

At last they finally were talking about the extraordinary change that had taken place two days ago in that bunker. That beautiful pink and blue light hadn't hurt them instead through an incredible metamorphosis their nanite networks had formed a bond connecting close friends and family to one another. Those not in the same bond couldn't directly hear the thoughts of others or feel their soul, but could get a general sense of the other person hopefully one day letting them in.

"The bond that has formed has finally created the kind of symbiosis between my people and the biological organisms we inhabited. It was as Cian stated, we may have been alive, but without a soul we couldn't reach the level of understanding we wanted. Still, I'm puzzled by how this transformation came to be."

"Well in weird way you have both science and sorcery to thank for what has occurred though it never would have happened if Circe hadn't cast that kismet spell," Mage started explaining before she was interrupted.

"Whoa, what does that crazy spell have to do with you guys copying our bond?"

"If you would be silent for a moment young Wallace you would get the answers you seek. Youths today are so impatient these days. I blame technology for being so speedy," Tawret muttered.

"Mama's spell! Ywong friends! Dada's save! Yeah!" Eilonwy happily clapped her hands. She was so excited by the new sensation it was hard not to get caught up in her enthusiasm. Circe and Rex hugged their daughter and got her to quite down. They too wanted an explanation.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning because I'm at loss to what my botched spell has to do with the symbiosis taking hold finally."

"Circe, do you recall why you cast that spell in the first place? Why you brought Young Justice here across the barriers of universes and Earths? Do you know why your heart isn't as heavy as it was nearly three weeks ago when you first cast the spell?" Mage questioned here friend. When Circe shook her head Mage continued. "You first cast that spell in hopes to finding a future that showed your family safe. In reality, you were casting a spell that tied the fates of those who could protect your family and eliminate the threat so it wouldn't come back."

"Enter our team; your spell overwhelmed Taji forcing him to complete the circuit, and in turn, forcing us to be pulled along for the duration of the mission," Kaldur said.

"Yeah and when we got here, our bond started seeping through the threads of the spell into your souls connecting all of us together," Connor pointed out.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious! When we helped put an end to Cain and the HAEA, there was only one way to make sure they couldn't come back. To ensure that if they did you be able to detect and stop them!"

"Now you're getting it, when the nanites broke free from the clustering and started circling in the newly rebuilt Nexus; they looked towards the original source for a guide in how to rebuild the damage inside them," Tynan explained looking at Rex who was just starting to catch on. "Rex's nanite network is the guide for all nanites, but when they encountered him something was different."

"Rex was still charged from using his Bullwhip against Cain and had lingering bits of manna from Circe and Eilonwy. Those bits not only rebuild their bioenergy spheres, but connected them to that link with Young Justice," Rory added.

"Who by my spell, were linked with their mentors and loved ones. The pieces of their souls mixed with the souls of Young Justice, our group and everyone else on the planet. The electricity scattered the souls as the manna fused it with the spheres creating new souls. Those souls helped restore Naniqueen; who took charge of the nanites and implemented the new symbiosis that now exists."

"That is the coolest thing I ever heard! I can't believe I'm awesome enough to help give machines souls! Oh yeah."

"Yeah, you're great. Next you're going to start creating life or wait you did that," Bobo muttered.

"I have dumb question. Not that you guys aren't cool and that I don't owe you for saving my life, but if you completed your part of the kismet spell why you are still here? Shouldn't you have zipped back to your family and friends by now?" Noah questioned.

"A Kismet Spell works two ways Noah. Magic requires equal parts of energy to perform any task. While the threads linking me and the team to Circe have weakened they are not yet severed. Only if Circe can set us free by fulfilling our kismet, what our secret desire of fate is I have no idea. Not even Nabu can answer that one," Taji admitted sadly.

"So we're still stuck here? I want to go home! I miss my Mom," Athena wailed. The others made similar protests until White Knight banged his fist on the table getting their attention.

"For a bunch of heroes. I never knew you could be such whiners. If you'd listen, I believe Dr. Holiday and Six have something that can help get you out of my base. Dr. Holiday, Six, you have the floor."

"After listening to your history and seeing you in action, we determined that the one thing holding you here is most likely is your fear of being semi immortal. That the thought of out living everyone you know and that you might never perish bothered you greatly. Quintessa was hoping she could undo the cellar changes to make you mortal again," Six explained.

"The changes to your cell structure were to advance for me to completely overcome, but I was able to splice in a genome taking from a Were EVO. It's not a complete cure to get rid of your immortality, but this should in theory, give you the option of turning off your immortality, for periods of time. Maybe your families can use the genome as a guide to undoing the Light's mess," Holiday explained showing them a computer model. Of course Young Justice was nervous, but it was the first real step into getting their lives back to normal. It was risk they would take.

A few hours later the entire time was injected with the genome. It would be a few hours until they knew it worked. They had packed up their belongings into the bioship along with the research on the genome. They had gotten back into costume to say goodbye as the final thread connecting them was near breaking point. It was very emotional, as they hugged and thanked the Providence team and allies for their hospitality. Eilonwy was crying because it meant she was losing her playmates; especially kitty girl.

"Don't be so sad, I have a feeling fate is not done with us working together just yet. I'm sure we'll meet again. Here, these communicators are our way of showing you are honorary members of the team," Aqualad said giving them the new communicators. Six raised an eyebrow when they presented one to him, but took it. He in turn gave them honorary Providence grunt uniforms with the stealth option just in case.

"I'm really going to miss you! It was fun having other teen heroes around, but hey we will meet again."

"Circe, Taji are you two ready to break the final thread and reverse the kismet?" Tawret asked. The two nodded. "Then its time. Rory, light the candles and Moya pour the potion. Aoife, Tynan cast the circle with your elements. Mage, make their auras visible so that we can see the magic is working." 

The manna users did as instructed and soon Circe was holding hands with Fate's Dagger, their auras mixing as single silver/gold thread shone between the two. The build up of magical energy was enhanced by the elements. Tawret in the background spoke as the two casters repeated the words releasing their bond and opening a portal. At the climax Fate's Dagger cut the final strand with his tanto and teleported onto the ship. It disappeared into the portal closing behind them.

"That was quite an adventure wasn't it? I wonder what our next one will be," Rex told his wife. She kissed him and took their child. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that I won't be studying cross time what ifs to find out."

In the Tower of Fate, the League watched amazement as the Martian bioship materialized outside the door of fate and the kids in the orb room. "Whoa that was such a hool adventure! Oh, um hi, how much trouble are we in?"

"Not as much as you think we understand there were extraordinary circumstances. Still we want a full debriefing about what you experience over the fast five days," Batman reprimanded them. "For now I think its best everyone gets home and rest. We'll go over your adventure then and see about this genome block they installed."

As the others left Taji cast the wards and put the orb to Rex's world back on the shelf. After completing his duties to the Tower he locked it up and headed off with his mom, silently vowing never to make out with Dick in the Tower again. It may have been a fun adventure, but something he wanted to tie his fate to again.

_Hope you enjoyed this fusion story. Seems all is well with Rex and his crew for now, but what about Young Justice? How do you think they spent their summer vacation? Why don't you check out their next adventure? Click on my name and read Young Justice: Year One_


End file.
